Prince of All Dragons
by Angel-the-hedge
Summary: What if Hiccup left before he met Toothless and met the White Bewilderbeast and saw his mother for the first time? The Bewilderbeast sees potential and Hiccup and gives him some of his blood to claim him as heir. He goes exploring and meets Toothless(has both tail fins) and they become quick friends. He goes back at age 16. (M for reasons)Finished!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first how to train your dragon fanfic so please bare with me. I always felt that if Hiccup had left before he met toothless and ended up as the heir to dragons and saw his mother and such then he would have had a better life to be honest. I am a hiccstrid fan and this will be one of those. So please enjoy

* * *

Prologue: Reason to leave

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was not like many Viking children. He has freckles, brown hair, green eyes that reminded you of a beautiful meadow, short and skinny. He had intelligence to replace his lack of muscles, gifted hands that replaced his lack of strength, and easily seen emotions that he can choose whether to show or not.

He's 10 years old despite being born on a leap year but that's not where our story begins.

For years since he was six years old, he was considered a mistake, hopeless, a loser and not a Viking by the Island of Berk. His father, Chief Stoick the Vast was the worse bully the boy ever had. Sure he was picked on by his cousin Snoutlout and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, but it didn't hurt as much as his father never listening to what he has to say.

He's had a crush on Astrid Hofferson since he first met her at the age of four when he started working at the forge with Gobber the Belch, who he considered more of a father than his actual day. He even had a friend in Fishlegs but was upset when Fishlegs decided to hang out with all the other kids. Fishlegs didn't pick on him but he did watch it happen.

Today, Hiccup was in the forge helping Gobber with orders of weapons needing to be resharpened. One of the weapons being resharpened happened to be the axe he made Astrid when he was three years old.

Gobber looked at the boy he practically helped raised and frowned.

"'iccup is there somethin' wrong?" Gobber asked his apprentice.

Hiccup looked up from the resharpened axe and slowly show his crooked teeth in a smile.

"Just focusing Gobber," Hiccup replied to the blacksmith.

Gobber frowned, knowing the boy was lying to him but decided not to question him on it.

They continued working on resharpening the weapons and giving them back to their rightful owners who thanked Gobber for resharpening and ignoring Hiccup 'the Useless' as the people called him.

Berk has a pest problem known as dragons and the one who causes the most damage during these times is Hiccup and his weird inventions that makes everyone upset at him for causing more damage than good.

Back to the story

Hiccup sighed as he knows none of them would ever thank him for resharpening the weapons since they all believe him as a runt and a major problem to their ways of being Vikings.

Since work at the forge was over, Hiccup packed up his tools and took them with him to his house. Along the way, he got taunted and bullied by Snoutlout and the twins.

Astrid and Fishlegs were no where near them so the three bullies can do whatever they like to him.

"So Useless, where do you think you're going?" Snoutlout asked his cousin with a cocky attitude.

"Home. I figured I pack my stuff while dad is chiefting then leave so I won't be seen here again," Hiccup stated.

Thinking it as a joke, Snoutlout and the twins laughed at him and smirked at one another.

"Yeah not like anyone would miss you runt," Snoutlout said as the twins nodded their heads then did their signature headbutt.

"Right," Hiccup stood up despite the many bruises he had and walked to the house on top of the hill.

Once he got there, he opened his door and grabbed his basket. He began packing his forge tools, his charcoals pens, his drawing book, his journals, clothes, and his medical stuff that he received from Goothi.

Once he finished, he slowly began to carry his basket out of the house. He knew everyone would be at the Great Hall to eat and such. As he walked towards the dock, he saw Gothi.

Gothi stood near the dock as if she was waiting for him.

"Hi Gothi, thank you for always helping me and let Gobber know that I'll miss him," Hiccup said as he took a small rowboat and places his stuff in it.

Gothi frowned as she watched the small boy that she was always fond of despite the trouble he causes, pack his stuff into a tiny boat.

She slowly drew some ruins into the ground and tapped Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup looked down and frowned.

"It's not just the fact that I'll never been a Viking to this village…my father doesn't care for me, I get bullied everyday for being a runt and I cant stand being in a village where I'm not loved or wanted," Hiccup said as he got into the boat.

He unhooked the boat from the dock and rowed himself away from Berk, Gothi being his only witness of leaving behind the only home he knew.

As Hiccup rowed away, Gothi frowned and shook her head sadly as the son of the chief left behind two people who loved and cherished him since he was a baby.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Please be mindful that it's my first time writing how to train your dragon


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to get the first chapter started and I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Where is Hiccup?

Once everyone had returned from the Great Hall, Gobber walked over to the forge and saw Gothi sitting down in Hiccup's chair, a sad expression on her face as she had bad news.

"What's wrong Goth'?" Gobber asked the elder.

Gothi slowly wrote runes on the ground as Gobber looked at them. Once she finished, Gobber's expression saddened.

"He's gone…b-but is it really that bad?" Gobber asked sadly.

Gothi nodded her head and sighed sadly.

"Let's not tell Stoick and the others that Hiccup ran away from home. Stoick won't take it well," Gobber mumbled, not knowing that Astrid Hofferson had heard the whole thing.

 _'If the heir is gone then I have to tell chief,'_ Astrid thought as she ran to the Chief's house.

Stoick was inside, sitting in his living room with an ice block on his head.

"Why can't he just listen to me? I'm just trying to turn him into a strong Viking like the rest of us," Stoick thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard frantic knocking on his door, he sttod up and opened it to see Astrid standing at his door with a look of fear on her face.

"Astrid please come in," Stoick said, moving out of the way so Astrid could come in.

Astrid walked in and sat down in the living room, waiting patiently as Stoick closed and walked over to where he was sitting.

"What can I help you with Astrid?" Stoick asked.

"Well I was on my way home when I realized I dented my axe a bit. I went to the forge but I overheard Gobber talking to Elder Gothi," Astrid said slowly.

Stoick nodded his head to show that he was paying attention because everyone in the village knows that Gothi is always serious about what she is saying despite being a mute.

"Hiccup ran away," Astrid said.

Stoick's eyes widen in shock as he quickly stood up and ran up the stairs to his son's room. He opened the door to see it somewhat bare. The bed was made as if no one ever slept in it. The closet and desk were empty and cleaned out. The bookself that Hiccup made for his journals was there but his journals were gone and so were the drawings.

Stoick stared in fear and shock as he looked around to see if there may be any part of his son left in the room.

"Astrid, call the village and have them send search parties over Berk. I want my son home," Stoick ordered.

"Aye Aye Chief," Astrid said as she ran out the house and told every village that Stoick said everyone search for Hiccup, he's missing.

The village sprang to action looking for the heir of their tribe, despite none of them really liking the little screw up.

Snotlout and the twins, finding out the news that Hiccup went missing, looked around for the boy as well since they were the last to see him before everyone ate.

Every Viking reported that they saw no sign of Hiccup, causing Stoick to show his sadness at losing the only part of his wife he had left.

 _'Son where are you?'_ Stoick thought to himself worriedly.

Gobber and Gothi looked around as the village looked at their chief with pity and sadness.

"Stoick," Gobber called out to his best friend and walked over to him.

"When did he leave…?" Stoick asked.

"When everyone was in the Great Hall, feasting," Gobber answered.

"Valka…I failed in protecting and raising our son, I'm so sorry," Stoick whispered to himself.

"Um Uncle Stoick?" Snotlout called out.

"What is it Snotlout?" Stoick asked his nephew sadly.

"We saw Hiccup before everyone went to the Great Hall," Snoutlout said as he gestured to himself and the twins.

Stoick perked up and looked at his nephew with hopeful eyes.

"What did he say?" Stoick asked hopeful.

"We thought he was joking. He said he was packing his stuff and leaving Berk," Snotlout said with a frown.

"We told him everyone would be happy not to see him being useless and a screw up," Tuffnut stated as he looked down in shame with his twin.

Stoick looked at the three of them in shock at what he heard and looked down, knowing it was their fault his son was gone.

"He left because he got tired of being the outcast of the tribe. He left to leave behind the pain he felt from the people he grew around and knew," Gobber stated sadly.

Hearing that it was their faults that the heir left, every Viking lowered their head in shame.

Gothi looked at them then slowly wrote some runes on the ground and Gobber looked down at them.

"The only ones he believes care about him are Gothi and I," Gobber stated, causing pain to flash in his best friend's eyes.

Stoick slowly walked back to his empty home, upset that his son believed he didn't love him nor cared about him.

"What have I done?" Stoick asked himself as he walked inside his house as the villagers watched their Chief sadly then quietly left their homes.

Fishlegs walked home, ashamed and saddened knowing he was a cause of his friend's anguish.

Everyone slept little knowing that they had caused Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third to leave his home, where he was suppose to feel protected and loved by the will of Valka Haddock, his mother.

Astrid looked out her window sadly and saw a star.

 _'Please Thor and Odin, watch over Hiccup and keep him safe,'_ Astrid prayed as she closed her eyes to a nightmare of being left behind by Hiccup.

The village had a gloom over them since discovering that their Chief's son left because of his village.

Stoick walked into his son's room and sat on his bed carefully as his memories consumed him of Hiccup's childhood. He frowned as he realized he barely raised his son and never listened to him. He slowly began to notice he didn't even know his own son. He covered his eyes with his hands and closed his eyes in shame.

"I did this to my son….it's all my fault for not being a father to my little Hiccup. My son…my boy is gone," Stoick mumbled as tears formed and fell as he silently cried over causing his son to leave.

 **With Hiccup**

He was shivering as he cuddled in a warm blanket. Above him, dragons watched and fly over him as if protecting him. A small night fury about his age landed on the boat and curled around the boy to keep him warm as the dragons around the boat gently pushed the boat towards their White King Bewilderbeasts' domain. Hiccup stopped shivering and cuddled against the warmth of the night fury he will one day befriend, trust and call Toothless.

* * *

This is the start of how Hiccup meets Toothless and becomes the heir of Dragons. Read and review please


	3. Dragon's names

Hey guys, i thought you all would like to know the names and the color of the dragons in the Bewilderbeast's nest

* * *

 **Bewilderbeasts nest**

10 Gronkles( 5 boys, **5 girls** )

 **Chestnut-brown**

 **Alva-blue**

Asmund-brown

 **Asta-brown**

Audun-blue

Birger-purple

 **Bergljot-purple**

Brant-grey

 **Brenda-grey**

Bjarte-silver

20 Monstrous Nightmares (11 boys, **9 girls** )

 **Gull-red**

 **Gunborg-brown**

 **Audhild-red**

 **Dagmar-polkabots(blue, green)**

 **Eira-brown**

 **Erica-silver**

 **Hillevi-red/brown**

 **Helle-light blue**

Dusty-light blue

Ingfred-red/brown

Ivar-silver

Arvid-brown

Colborn-red

Corey-red

Destin-polkadots(blue,green)

Erling-brown

Even-light blue

Gudbrand-brown

Frode-red

9 Terrible Terrors- (5 boys, **4 girls** )

 **Julie- green/orange**

 **Tammy- orange/blue**

 **Eve- blue/red**

 **Lilac- purple/blue**

Daniel- green/orange

Sharpshot- orange/blue

Sniper- blue/red

Jered- purple/blue

Danny- yellow/orange

30 Deadly Nadder( **15 females** , 15 males)

 **Iona-light blue/red**

 **Kari-red/brown**

 **Nanna-teal/red**

 **Oili-grey/green**

 **Magnhild-red/silver**

 **Inkeri-yellow/blue**

 **Olga-white**

 **Shelby-white**

 **Sigfird-silver**

 **Saga-light blue**

 **Runa-crimson**

 **Oydis-pink/brown**

 **Sassa-white/brown**

 **Siv-silver**

 **Solvi-green/silver**

Hammond-green/silver

Ingvar-crimson

Kelby-white/brown

Jayson-yellow/blue

Derik-blue/red

Devin-blue/red

Steve-silver/green

Leif-crimson

Osmond-light blue

Randolph-light blue/red

Ronald-brown/red

Tait-brown/red

Sven-crimson/black

Vali-teal/red

Tue-red/pink

10 Screaming Deaths(5 males, **5 female** )

 **Sylvi-white**

 **Siri-silver**

 **Solvej-teal**

 **Tove-green**

 **Thorda-white/silver**

Tyr-silver

Vidar-green

Patrick-white

Pace-teal

Paiman-teal

5 Whispering Deaths (3 boys, **2 girls** )

 **Unn-blue/green**

 **Ylva-blue**

Gaidar-green

Gaincarlo-silver

Gaius-white

2 Snafflefang(1 boy, **1 girl** )

 **Abi-red/brown/teal**

Toby-orange/silver

12 Hiddeous Zippleback( 6 males, **6 girls** )

 **Sarah-green**

 **Adda-teal**

 **Adel-red**

 **Adina-green/brown**

 **Joslyn-white/red**

 **Adrianna-crimson**

Galen-crimson

Nadir-green

Naoyuki-teal

Nathan-green/brown

Lancelot-white/red

Aiden-crimson

4 Snaptrappers ( **2 females** , 2 males)

 **Agnes-blue/green**

 **Aggie-light blue/crimson**

Damien-blue/green

Stefan-light blue/crimson

4 Scauldrons( **2 females** , 2 males)

 **Valerie-light blue**

 **Vena-red**

Faddey-red

Solar-light blue

6 Night Furries( **3 girls** , 3 boys)

 **Snowflake-white**

 **Midnight-black**

 **Victoria-silver**

Toothless-black

Colby-silver

Egil-white

1 StormCutter (boy)

CloudJumper-white/red

White Bewilderbeast(King of Dragons)

Big Daddy B

* * *

After the Red Death's defeat- New members of Big B's nest

3 Timberjacks ( **1 girl** , 2 boys)

 **Destiny- red/blue**

Hector-red/blue

Jeremy-green

5 Skrill (3 boys, **2 girls** )

 **Jasmine- purple**

 **Lilac- white/pink**

Joseph- white(Lilac's brother)

Luke- light purple(Jasmine's brother)

Timothy- blackish grey

3 Channelwings (1 boy, **2 girls** )

 **Diamond- light blue**

 **Tiffany- yellow**

Ben- light blue

5 Flightmare (2 boys, **3 girls)**

 **Carolyn- white**

 **Autumn- light brown**

 **Cinamon- light brown**

Derek- white

Damien- yellow

Thunderdrums (3 boys, **5 girls** )

 **Natasha- blue/white**

 **Jasmine- purple/blue**

 **Denisha- pink/red**

 **Anabeth- red/black**

 **Rose- black/white**

Richard- blue/white

Jonathon- red/black

Aaron- black/white

* * *

I just thought these names were Hiccup...a bit of Norse and a bit of present names since Hiccup was always intelligent which means he could know other languages that no one else would know so yeah...(I added new dragons due to the fact that these dragons will follow Hiccup to Big B's nest or something like that)


	4. Chapter 4: (chapter 2 of fanfic)

got this done...sorry if it seemed rushed but its my first one rememebr...

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the White Bewilderbeast

A young brown female GronkleChestnut, a young female nadder that was light blue and red, a 10 year old young male black night fury, and a teenaged male white whispering death slowly carried Hiccup into their nest and carefully placed him on top of the snowy ice in front of a beautiful pond.

 _::My King, there is something wrong with this human boy. Please you must help him,::_ the whispering death, that helped bring the human boy in, roared as he looked down at the boy sadly.

Suddenly bubbles began to surface as the White Bewilderbeast surfaced until his tusk were somewhat leveled with the snowy ice.

 _::Let me see…this boy is deeply depressed…his depression could have been uncurable due to how much he must have endured throughout his life,::_ The Bewilderbeast said with calm authority.

The young night fury frowned and slowly nuzzled the young human boy before looking at his King with pleading eyes. Seeing that one of the night furies in his care was deeply fond of the boy and upset, Bewilderbeast looked down at Hiccup, who began shivering again due to how cold he felt.

 _::I will cure this boy of his illness…but in return he shall be raised among us, loved by us and cherished by us,::_ The Bewilderbeast commanded, making sure his voice carried to the other dragons in his nest.

The dragons nodded their head as they agreed to love this human child that seemed to cause a soft spot to not only the night fury but to them all.

Their King slowly bit his tongue then breathed a bloody icy mist towards Hiccup. Hiccup slowly breathed the mist in until the blood joined his system. The dragons waited as their young prince slowly began to open his eyes and look around.

As Hiccup opened his eyes, the black male night fury looked down at him with a curious, happy expression. When Hiccup completely opened his eyes, the night fury danced around happy and cooed at him.

"W-Where am I?" Hiccup asked himself, not even caring that he was surrounded by dragons that his ex-village would have plundered and killed.

 _::You are in my home young dragon prince,::_ The Bewilderbeast said, causing Hiccup to yelp and turn to look at the biggest dragon he has ever seen, his eyes widen in shock.

"I-I can understand you…." Hiccup mumbled.

 _::Our King gave you his blood to make you his son and our prince,::_ the night fury said with a coo as he rubbed his head against the stomach of the human boy.

"Woah…s-so I'm your son now?" Hiccup asked unsure.

The Bewilderbeast nodded his head and lowered his tusk slightly so Hiccup could climb on.

 _::What is your name young prince?::_ Bewilderbeast asked his human son.

"Oh, I was born with the name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Hiccup said as sadness filled his eyes.

The night fur slowly opened his mouth to show a gummy smile, his teeth not showing. Hiccup looked at the night fury and slowly smiled.

"Toothles…" Hiccup stated in fascination.

The Night fury revealed his teeth, causing Hiccup to jump slightly and smile.

"I think thats what I'll call you other than Night Fury," Hiccup said gently.

The Night Fury- aka Toothless- danced around to show he loved his name

 _::My son has come home. Please let us welcome him with love and care,::_ Bewilderbeast stated strongly, causing the dragons to roar in happiness then cuddle and bond with Hiccup, their dear dragon prince.

"Big Daddy B, thank you for putting me somewhere I will find love," Hiccup said softly.

 _::You are welcome and I love the name Big Daddy B,::_ Big Daddy B stated with a proud tone.

One by one dragons came towards Hiccup as he named each one. As he was giving names, Toothless watched his new best friend becoming happy.

Hiccup began to yawn as he named the last dragon and looked to see Toothless near him. He slowly got off the tusk and curled up against his first friend.

 _::We shall protect you as our own,::_ Big Daddy B said to his human son.

Hiccup looked around himself as he saw the dragons nodded their heads then bow to him in respect.

Hiccup smiled and stayed warm as one by one the dragons huddled around him and Toothless, falling asleep.  
Hiccup looked around and smiled as he realized he finally has a true father and tribe.

 _'This is my home…this is my family…from now on, I will no longer be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. I will be Hiccup, the Prince of Dragons. I feel so happy and content like I belong here,'_ Hiccup thought to himself as he fell asleep with his new father hundled near him.

"I love you guys," Hiccup mumbled in his sleep.

Each dragon did a tired roar to be here for him.

 **In Berk**

The Island of Berk has been tense and saddened, knowing that the main heir left from their tribe.

Stoick looked at a big made for him and Valka. It was a picture of hem but this one had Hiccup.

 _'I'm so sorry son…,'_ Stoick asked sadly.

 _'Thor please…return my son," Stoick prayed yet nothing happened._

* * *

Read and Review please


	5. Chapter 5

**So Chapter 3 is done and ready for you to read. If it seems rushed, I'll try to rush it less as much as I can. And I want to thank all of those who read my story so far and im glad to have readers like you. As for the Guest reviewer who made a comment about my story not being well-written, my advice to you is become a member of this site and read other fanfictions. Then come talk to me when you've learned that each person writes differently. Anway, I love your comments and support. If you have an idea on how Hiccup should act when he goes back to Berk, please PM me it would be greatly appreciated. I own no one! To those of you who don't know this is an eventual Hiccup X Astrid.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Blacksmithing Tools

The next morning, Hiccup woke up and smiled as he saw his new family was still surrounding him while they slept. He looked up to see that his dragon father was awake and staring at him.

 _:: It's good to see that you are awake, my young prince,::_ Big Daddy B said as he puked out his icy mist into Hiccup's hair.

Hiccup laughed gently as he wiped the mist out of his hair, causing the Bewilderbeast to chuckle.

"Hey Big Daddy B, could I go out and see if I can find blacksmithing tools? The blacksmith from my ex-home always told me I had a gift," Hiccup stated softly.

The white Bewilderbeast thought for a moment as he looked at the hopeful look on his son's face. He slowly grinned and nodded.

 _::You may go as long as you take a few dragons along with you as a precaution,::_ Big Daddy B said, causing Hiccup to smile and nod his head in agreement as he slowly woke up Toothless, Chestnut, Solar, Snowflake and Sven.

 _::What's wrong Prince?::_ Solar asked the human boy.

"Big Daddy B said I could look for blacksmithing tools as long as I brought a few dragons with me," Hiccup explained.

 _::We'd love to join you young Prince::_ Snowflake said happily as she cooed at the human boy.

Hiccup looked at the King of Dragons and bowed along with the dragons who are accompanying him before he left with his 'bodyguards' as the dragons woke up and watched their young prince.

Once outside, Hiccup climbed onto Toothless's back and held onto him as Toothless spread his wings open. The other dragons going with Hiccup did the same thing then flapped their wings, flying around their home to see if a ship had any blacksmithing stuff.

When they couldn't find a ship, they flew towards a village, being careful to not get spotted. Hiccup looked around until he saw a familiar ship.

"Trader Johann!" Hiccup called out.

The man looked up and almost had a heart attack when he saw Hiccup on the back of a night fury with dragons following him.

"Ah Master Hiccup! It is so good to see you boy. What did you come to my ship for?" Johann asked.

"I was wondering if you had any blacksmithing stuff," Hiccup asked.

Johann went into the lower level of his trader ship and began to bring up a crate full of blacksmithing and forging tools, a barrel of leather, a forging bench, a few books on blacksmithing and a few extra.

"Here is all my blacksmithing equipment for now," Johan said to his favorite customer.

Hiccup tossed a bag of coins as the dragons carried the stuff off the boat and held on.

"Don't tell Berk about this, promise me Johan," Hiccup pleaded.

"You have my word, Master Hiccup," Johan said.

Toothless and the dragons flew back to the nest with Hiccup's new stuff.

Once they finally came back to the cave, Hiccup set up his own forge area on the side where there was a blank space. It took him a few minutes to fully set up his new forge in the icy home.

He slowly got out and noticed a four-winged Stormcutter dragon with a person dressed up in a weird outfit.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked, startling both the dragon and the person.

The person turned around and slowly gasped, not believing their eyes as Toothless and Snowflake walked over to Hiccup and stood protectively in front of him.

"Hiccup, it can't be…" the person said.

"How do you know my name? Have I ever met you before?" Hiccup asked.

"No…you were just a babe but…a mother could never forget," the person said as they removed their mask to show a woman with brown hair and green eyes that revealed their emotions.

"M-Mother," Hiccup said shocked.

* * *

There you have it, the mother has finally come out of hiding to her son who is 10 XD Keep reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4: Mother-son bonding, Dragon Training, and Back to Berk

* * *

Hiccup stared at the woman who left his ex-village and him. Slowly he walked towards her, the dragons watching them to make sure their young prince stays unharmed. Once Hiccup stood in front of his mom, Valka slowly lowered herself to her knees so their eyes would meet. Hiccup hugged her tightly and Valka returned his hug.

"My little boy, My Hiccup," Valka mumbled happily as tears slowly began to form and fall down.

"Mom, there's so much I have to tell you," Hiccup whispered.

Valka slowly pulled out of the hug and looked at CloudJumper.

"This fellow 'ere is CloudJumper, he's a Stormcutter," Valka said proudly.

"I'm Hiccup, ex-heir to Berk and heir to dragons," Hiccup said with a smile.

 _::My Prince,::_ Cloudjumper cooed as he bowed to Hiccup to show his respect for the son of the Bewilderbeast.

Valka watched CloudJumper in confusion then looked at her son that she left behind with her hard-headed, stubborn husband.

"Tell me all that's happened," Valka demanded softly.

Hiccup started to tell his mother everything from how the village had been treating him to how he became the Dragon Prince.

Valka watched and listened as her son told her everything, her anger for the village slowly growing for what they did to her memory and tears formed as she heard how her own husband neglected their son despite being the Chief and a father.

"My poor Hiccup. I'm so sorry," Valka apologized as she hugged her son close as if trying to heal the pain Berk inflicted on him for so many years. Hiccup slowly returned the hug as Toothless, Snowflake and Cloudjumper lifted their wings around Valka and their prince. Slowly each dragon began to do the same except the Bewilderbeast as he watched mother and son reunite and be comforted by dragons.

 _::Hiccup, it's time to train you in the way of the dragon,::_ Big Daddy B roared gently.

The dragons parted from the two humans of their family and Hiccup separated slightly to look at his father.

"Yes father," Hiccup said with a smile.

Big Daddy B felt something called pride, joy and love as his heir called him father.

Hiccup began his training with his dragon and his mother even helped him at times. The training was for when he will one day return to Berk, stronger and calm. He will be able to prove that his brains and the way he was born is a true way of a leader.

In Berk

Ever since Hiccup left, the dragon raids have slowly began to get worse and many have begun to believe that Hiccup being on Berk was more of a help than a nuisance.

They didn't know that in 6 years, Hiccup would return on the back of a Nightfury with another nightfury and a few other dragons following him as his protectors.

Back At the nest

The dragons would each fight against Hiccup and show their own weaknesses so he wouldn't have to kill them. During this time, he would be in the forge building inventions that his ex-home would have gone against.

6 years later

Years have passed since Hiccup left Berk, became Dragon Prince, saw his mother for the first time and trained with every dragon in Big Daddy B's nest. During those times, he got to build a father-son bond with the Bewilderbeast, mother-son bond with his mother and forge a flaming sword he called Inferno. He even forged a saddle for both Toothless and Cloudjumper using Gronkle Iron and their own scales.

Hiccup's brown hair grew a bit longer and he grew to be 6'11". He had lean muscles from working as a blacksmith and his clothes were more of a dragon rider outfit. He made inventions that his mother, his dragon family and even his new father seemed amazed by.

Hiccup had grown to be a very intelligent, compassionate, and strong person that everyone in his village would have known if they never treated him like he never belonged there.

That day, he was packing baskets of extra clothes, his notebook, his charcoal pen and some dried food and some fish for dragons. He had decided to make his way to Berk. Toothless, Snowflake, Gaius, Solar, Iona, Chestnut and Corey had decided to follow their prince as protectors and comfort.

"Hiccup, you don't have to do this," Valka told her son as he was saddling up on Toothless.

"I know mom but despite what they did to me, I'm going to stop the cause of the raids," Hiccup said as he lowered his helmet.

 _::Be careful my son and don't get angered or your eyes will change again,::_ Big Daddy B reminded. Valka nodded in agreement and worry for she remembered that day very well. It was the day they realized that as long as he didn't get upset or angered his eyes would stay human like. (A/N: During his time with his mom, Hiccup was able to teach her how to speak Dragonese)

They found out 2 years ago when a trapper tried to take a Nadder named Kari, Hiccup's eyes turn into dragon eyes and he roars angrily until the other dragons hear his call to protect their friends from harm.

"I won't Big Daddy B," Hiccup cooed in dragon, causing the Bewilderbeast to smile.

Hiccup looked at the worried dragons then at the dragons who would be following him to Berk.

"Let's go," Hiccup said as Toothless extended his wings and began to fly.

Snowflake, Gaius, Iona, Chestnut, and Corey spread their wings and followed after their Prince, making sure that no danger comes to him. Solar followed them from the water, making sure no danger comes from boats.

 _"I'm coming to help you Berk but I will never forgive you all for the pain you've caused me,"_ Hiccup thought to himself as his eyes turned dragon-like then back to normal as he calmed down.

* * *

 **Preview of what might happen in next chapter:**

 **Stoick looked into the eyes of the teen in front of him and couldn't help feeling that he had seen this eyes somewhere before.**

 **"Who are you?" Stoick asked.**

 **"Interesting how my birth father can't see who I am," Hiccup said with a cold tone, causing the villagers to shiver at how dark the tone almost sounded.**

 **"H-Hiccup," Stoick said in shock and slowly reached to embrace his son until Toothless, Snowflake, Iona, Chestnut and Corey growled darkly at him.**

 **"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, ex-heir of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and heir of the Dragons. I have come to end this meaningless war and save my dragons from any more harm!" Hiccup stated in a powerful voice that carried around his ex-home.**

 **"You're here to help us," Astrid suddenly said.**

 **Hiccup looked at the girl he will always love and nodded his head slowly. His stance was tense as if he couldn't relax around those he had known since he was a kid.**

 **"Once I do this, I'm going home," Hiccup stated as he stared at Astrid, who felt as if her soul was wrenched away**

* * *

 **This might happen i dont know yet. Don't like then go read somewhere else**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5 has been completed now X3, i hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hiccup returns to Berk

 **Berk**

The villagers of Berk all sat in the Great Hall to discuss their plan to find the nest and end this war before anymore raids become worse than they already are. After 6 years Stoick hasn't been himself and has believed his son has died by dragons. This belief makes him want to slaughter any dragon that he could possibly find to avenge his son.

The teens have changed as well but still kept their personalities except Astrid and Fishlegs. Astrid never talks to anyone but Fishlegs, she has become almost as mute as Gothi. Fishlegs spends his time next to Astrid, Gothi and Gobber as a way to feel like he was close to Hiccup once again.

"This last trip has to work in order for us to survive the winter! We have to find Helm's gate or we'll die!" Spitelout called out.

"I understand that Spitelout and I'm angered that none of our other voyages towards Helm's gate has succeeded," Stoick growled, wanting to avenge his son's death.

 **With Hiccup**

With Toothless and Snowflake as night furies and being the fastest dragons, Hiccup has almost reached Berk with the dragons. Solar would catch fish and toss them up to the other dragons. This gave the other dragons enough energy to follow after their prince.

 _::You ready for this Hiccup?::_ Toothless asked his best friend.

 _::It's the only way to save these innocent dragons from being slaughtered. Big Daddy told me that each nest has a queen and the one my ex-home has been facing is the one that's causing trouble,::_ Hiccup grunted and roared.

This was not the first time he spoke like a dragon to dragons, he tends to speak Norse when his mother was around and Dragonese when she was out rescuing other dragons.

 _::We have your back Hiccup,::_ Corey roared.

Snowflake, Chestnut, Iona, and Gaius roared in agreement as Solar nodded from under the water.

 _::Berk closing in,::_ Snowflake roared.

 _::Time to make an entrance,:: Hiccup roared._

Toothless and Snowflake screeched.

 **Berk**

The villagers were in the middle of their meeting until they heard the call of a Night Fury. They ran out of the Great Hall and looked around. They heard it again,

"NIGHT FURY!" Spitelout called out.

"GET DOWN!" a villager cried out as the villagers got down.

Toothless and Snowflake along with Gaius and Chestnut slowly landed on Berk as Solar rose from the water. They watched the villagers as they got up and got ready to fight.

They saw the black dragon roar at something on its back and watched in fear as a teenager slowly slid off the dragon's back.

 _'Maybe he's the cause of all this,' Spitelout whispered to Stoick._

The next thing the man knew was he was being dragged to the Great Hall by a few villagers and glared at by the rest. The dragons began to follow their prince until the village heard the boy grunt at them. They watched as the Scauldron nodded and swam away. The night furies, gronkle, deadly nadder and whispering death remained and followed their prince.

The villagers were silent and tense as they put the man in front of Stoick the Vast.

"I am Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk," Stoick said in his booming voice.

"I know who you are," Hiccup said with his mask still on as he crossed his arms against his chest and leant back against Toothless as Snowflake and Chestnut stood protectively next to their prince.

"Take the helmet off and talk to me with respect," Stoick ordered.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and took his helmet off to reveal his auburn hair, his chin which had a familiar scar and a pair of forest green eyes that made Stoick feel as if a part of him had come back.

"Who are you?" Stoick asked as Astrid, Gobber, Gothi and Fishlegs seemed to try to get a closer look at the man who looked so familiar to them.

Hiccup gave a cold chuckle, causing the villagers to shiver in fear as the man seemed as if he had a dark aura.

"You surprise me Stoick, I had assumed you would recognize your son but then again I have changed and Vikings are occupational hazards," Hiccup said in a sarcastic tone.

 _::He's not very bright, how is he your birth father?::_ Chestnut asked.

 _::He's never been bright. It's always kill then ask questions later,::_ Hiccup roared softly, startling the villagers as they slowly began to see this boy was their runaway heir.

"Hiccup, my son," Stoick said happily as he stood up and slowly walked towards his son. He stopped when he heard the dragons' eyes dilate and growl at him from coming closer to the boy.

"Son? I don't think I am your son any longer, Chief Stoick," Hiccup stated.

The villagers gasped in shock at the way Hiccup told to his father.

"Why have you returned Hiccup?" Astrid asked, causing him to look at the girl he has always loved.

"I have come here to help get rid of your dragon problem. I am getting sick of my family being slaughtered for being the innocents that they are," Hiccup stated calmly.

"Y-Your family," Fishlegs stuttered in question.

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, ex-heir of Berk and Prince of all Dragons. My true parents have let me take this journey to stop this war from commencing any further for my kin is being slaughtered for following the orders of a tyrant dragon," Hiccup announced in a strong voice.

"Y-Your true p-parents are?" Astrid asked in shock

"My adopted father, King of Dragons, the White Bewilderbeast aka the White King and my birth mother who this village believed to be dead, Valka Haddock," Hiccup stated.

The villagers went silent and shocked as the runt talked. They realized that they may have lost the one child that they never realized had much potential.

Gobber slowly made his way to Hiccup, who was watching him with an unreadable expression. The dragons tensed up, ready to see what this Viking may due but grew confused when their Prince gave the blacksmith a hug.

"I missed ya, lad," Gobber said as he hugged his apprentice.

"I missed you as well Gobber," Hiccup said calmly to the man who has been more of a father to him than his own dad.

Gobber backed up as Hiccup kneeled down since Gothi had made her way over to them as well. Gothi gave Hiccup a hug which the boy returned. The villagers watched with shame as the two Vikings of the village who treated the boy as a human being rather than a nuisance hugged the boy and weren't afraid of the dragons that stood protectively near the boy. Astrid slowly walked over with Fishlegs, hoping to gain the same kind of moment.

Hiccup let go of Gothi and smiled at her. Gothi smiled back at the boy and patted the head of Chestnut who purred at the gesture of the old woman.

Hiccup turned to see Astrid and Fishlegs before he glared at them, his eyes dilating to that of dragon eyes.

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked coldly as his eyes turned back to his human eyes.

Astrid and Fishlegs gulped in fear at the cold tone given to them by the boy they never bullied but never stopped the others from bullying.

"W-We missed you Hiccup," Fishlegs mumbled.

"You two missed me?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

Astrid frowned and tried to step forward until the dragons and even Hiccup growled in warning at her.

"Don't come near me. You two were the worse of them all just like Stoick. You two didn't stop the bullying. Once I save my kin from being killed by pathetic Vikings, I am going home," Hiccup stated as he stood up and left the room, his dragon guards following him as a tense and uncomfortable silence surrounded the villagers.

Astrid felt her heart shatter as her chance to try to redeem her and ask for forgiveness was shot down. Gothi frowned and sighed softly as she watched the boy she adored leave the villagers.

She slowly wrote runes on the ground and Gobber, who has learned to read them correctly recited them.

"Astrid, it will take you a long time to get any emotion other than anger and hatred by the lad for never realizing his feelings for you in the first place."

Astrid looked down, her bangs hiding her eyes as she heard the truth from Gothi's words.

"Fishlegs, it may take you a while or so before 'iccup calls you a friend," Gobber stated as he read more runes written from Gothi.

Gothi stared at her chief and slowly wrote runes for him as Gobber recited them. Stoick's hopefulness was shot down as he heard the words of Gothi.

"Stoick you may never have your son back after what you have caused him as not only a Chief but a father as well."

The villagers watched as Gothi and Gobber walked out of the Great Hall to look for the boy they cherished and showed friendship to while shame, hurt and heartbreak was felt amongst the villagers. The most heartbroken of them all were Astrid and Stoick.

* * *

Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dear readers and reviewers. This one will be split in different parts since we want Hiccup to still be against the village and his father just for a while before Big Daddy B shows up to help his heir take down the Titan Wing Dragon.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Getting on Hiccup's good side Part 1-Fishlegs and Astrid

After Hiccup had left with his dragon family with Gobber and Gothi following a few minutes after him, the Great Hall was still filled with an uncomfortable silence as they thought about what their heir had just revealed to them. Snoutlout stood next to his chief and Uncle with the most depressing look on his face, knowing it was mostly his fault and the villager's fault that Hiccup no longer wanted to live in Berk. Fishlegs walked over to Stoick and cleared his throat.

"What is it Fishlegs?" Stoick said, his voice sounding as if he had been broken in two.

"We should try to get on Hiccup's good side so maybe the heir will come home or he'll think of visiting us with no more hatred or coldness towards us," Fishlegs stated.

Stoick thought about this for a few minutes and slowly nodded his head.

"How do we do that?" Stoick asked.

Fishlegs thought for a moment, looking at Astrid for a few minutes before looking at the ground.

"Well Astrid never knew Hiccup was in love with her so she could try to get to know him, ask him about his dragons and other things to get back on his good side and then maybe she won't look like her favorite axe was taken from her," Fishlegs stated as he looked over at Astrid.

"But does he still love me?" Astrid asked quietly, which is unlike her personality.

Her heartbroken, quiet tone almost brought tears to most of the villagers' eyes. They never realized that Hiccup never told Astrid he was in love with her or that she never found out that he did.

"I'm sure he does Astrid," Stoick said softly, trying to comfort the girl's heart.

Astrid slowly nodded her head and left the Great Hall as the villagers looked at Fishlegs as if he did something stupid.

Fishlegs sighed and thought about how he could get on Hiccup's good side.

"Chief, did Hiccup ever read books?" Fishlegs asked.

"It was all he ever wanted to do besides drawing and smithing," Stoick stated thoughtfully.

Stoick remembered all those times when Hiccup would try to show him something he did and how he would either brush him off or tell him that it wasn't the Viking way. He never noticed the hurt look Hiccup would have before he masked it. Thinking back on it caused Stoick to place his head in his hands in shame, knowing he was one of the biggest bullies his son has ever had.

Fishlegs left the Great Hall to quickly go to his house and bring his most knowledgeable books he could find. After he did that, he packed them in a satchel and went searching for Hiccup. He went to ask Gobber and Gothi where he could be but all they told him was follow the roars of dragons.

Fishlegs slowly walked into the forest that Hiccup must have known more than anyone, not knowing that the one he was searching for was following him using the tree branches as his support. Fishlegs slowly walked towards a clearing where the Gronkle, White Nightfury, Black Night Fury, Deadly Nadder, and Whispering Death were communicating.

Fishlegs gulped silently and walked closer to the dragons, who all turned their gazes towards him and slowly glared.

"U-Um hi, I'm Fishlegs and I bring a peace offering to Hiccup to make amends with how my actions in the past for not stopping the fights and bullying," Fishlegs said nervously as he placed the satchel down and backed away, hoping he won't get killed for this.

"So you seeked me out to bring me what exactly Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked emotionless as he walked towards the dragons from behind Fishlegs, watching the one he could have called friend many times.

"I've brought you books since I heard you love to read and such," Fishlegs said as he slowly watched Hiccup, afraid that he might end up killed but the once innocent, sarcastic boy he had admired but never protected.

Hiccup picked up the satchel and opened it to see many books on legends, myths, history and other stuff. He looked up to see Fishlegs standing there stiffly and in fear.

Hiccup slowly smiled at him and nodded his head towards the Gronkle.

"Chestnut would love a good rub to the head if you are interested," Hiccup said calmly.

Fishlegs nodded his head and walked over towards the Gronkle. He slowly stretched out his hand and waited for Chestnut to sniff him as a precaution. Slowly she allowed Fishlegs to give her some nice petting

 _::Oooh this feels lovely,::_ Chestnut growled as she was pet by the first male Viking who made amends with Hiccup.  
Hiccup smiled and sat down near Snowflake and Toothless, Fishlegs sitting near by.

There was a comfortable silence until Hiccup heard someone walk through the forest towards where he and Fishlegs were slowly mending their friendship.

Hiccup looked up to see Astrid staring at him with tears in her eyes. This action caused Hiccup to blink in confusion as the girl he has always loved looked at him with such a defeated, heartbroken look.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked as he slowly stood up to walk over to her.

Astrid looked at him then ran into his arms, causing Hiccup to stumble lightly and wrap his arms around her gently.

"Astrid whats wrong?" Hiccup asked gently, feeling his top being soaked by tears.

"I-I'm so s-sorry for n-never realizing how much you loved me," Astrid said between sniffles and small hiccups.

Hiccup's eyes widen in shock before they softened and he held the girl of his dreams close to him.

 _::Prince is she the one you wish to mate?::_ Iona screeched.  
 _::She's the girl I have always been in love with actually,::_ Hiccup grunted as he held Astrid gently and rubbed her back soothingly.

 _::It seems she was really affected by what you said and the fact that she never knew how much you must have felt for her,::_ Snowflake cooed gently.

Hiccup nodded his head and gently pushed Astrid back with his hands on her shoulders.

"Astrid, I never stopped loving you…" Hiccup said gently.

Astrid looked into Hiccup's green eyes as if trying to see if he was lying. When she saw no lie, she sobbed and slowly leaned up slightly to press her lips to Hiccup's.

Hiccup stiffened as his eyes widened when he felt Astrid's soft lips against his. He slowly returned the kiss then leaned back.

"Before we be together, we talk about my dragon family and I will slowly let you in even more. Deal?" Hiccup stated calmly.  
Astrid nodded her head, knowing the boy she will grow to love has accepted her apology. She looked at Fishlegs, who had been silently watching in shock.

"Tell anyone and I'll hit you with the my axe handle," Astrid threatened tearfully.

"I know nothing," Fishlegs said as he continued to pet Chestnut.

Astrid nodded her head as she looked at Hiccup who had a smirk on his face before he gestured her over to see near Snowflake and Iona.

Astrid gulped and slowly sat down near the two dragons as Hiccup sat near Toothless and Snowflake.

"So tell us everything from when you left," Fishlegs asked suddenly.

Hiccup smiled and slowly began to tell them about how he left to how he became the Prince of Dragons. Astrid and Fishlegs listened with interest and awe as Hiccup used gestures and such as he grew deep into his story. As he told his story, Astrid leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist gently.

The dragons slowly curled around the three teens protectively as a bond was rekindled and forming to a strong one.

* * *

 **Please read and review. You can also guess what the village will do to try to get on Hiccup's good side. If you guess correctly, I'll send you a message to know you are correct. Now if you are wrong, you'll get a little sneak peak of the next chapter once I type it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sleepy but i got Chapter 7 up now!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Failed attempts at getting on Hiccup's good side(Getting on Hiccup's good side part 2)

Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs had ended up sleeping outside with the dragons curled around them protectively. The next morning, Astrid, Fishlegs and Hiccup woke up. Astrid and Fishlegs told him that they had to go home to inform their parents that they were ok. Hiccup nodded and shared a quick kiss with Astrid before the two teens left. Hiccup watched Fishlegs and Astrid leave before he looked at his dragon companions.

 _::We should hunt for our breakfast before we go back into the village,::_ Hiccup growled in the Dragon's language.

Snowflake and Gaius flew off to get some fish while Chestnut, Iona, Hiccup and Toothless stayed behind and waited.

As they waited for the Whispering Death and the white night fury to return with breakfast, he gave Toothless and Iona some deeply needed pampering while Chestnut laid her head on his legs.

 _::Y-Yes right there,::_ Iona squawked in bliss as Hiccup scratched her in some hard to reach spots.

 _::T-That's the spot,::_ Toothless wabbled in happiness as Hiccup scratched his back as much as he could.

 _::You two sound like you're mating,::_ Chestnut growled teasingly.

 _::Coming from the Gronkle who was purring in pleasure from that boy Fishleg's petting,::_ Snowflake wabbled as she dropped her kill in front of her nest mates.

Gaius shook his eyes and did the same before he dug a hole into the ground to keep from the sunlight while he ate his breakfast.

Chestnut, Iona, Toothless and Snowflake dug into the pile of fish, leaving to for their Prince to eat. When they didn't hear their Prince eating, they looked at him to see he was staring at the raw fish with a look of disgust.

Remembering that their Prince is still human, Toothless lightly roasted the two fish then brought them over to Hiccup, who picked it up with gratitude and ate his breakfast happily.

Once the dragons and Hiccup finished their breakfast, they decided to go into the village to see what Fishlegs and Astrid were up to.

 **Before Hiccup showed up in the village**

Fishlegs and Astrid walked out of the forest and went towards Chief Stoick's house. Astrid slowly knocked on the door and waited until Stoick opened it. When he saw who was at the door, he left them in and closed the door.

"So…?" Stoick asked with hope in his voice and his eyes.

"Hiccup has forgiven Fishlegs completely but I am kind of on a thin line with his trust," Astrid explained.

"I'll order the villagers to be nice to Hiccup, maybe then he'll forgive us all," Stoick said thoughtfully.

"Sir I hate to break it to you but even I know that's not going to work," Fishlegs tried to reason with his chief.  
Astrid bit her bottom lip and left the house with Fishlegs, both of them knowing the Chief's plan will fail and they weren't sure how Hiccup will react to the sudden change in his old home.

Stoick left his house and quickly told his plan to the villagers, many of them agreeing and the others doing it because their Chief was doing it. Astrid and Fishlegs stood on the sidelines while the villagers practiced a bit of kindness so they will get on Hiccup's good side.

"I know this isn't going to work," Fishlegs mumbled.

"You want to tell a village of stubborn Vikings that this plan isn't well thought out," Astrid offered as she held her hand out towards the villagers.

Fishlegs shook his head slowly and looked towards the forest.

"Even I know this village will never be forgiven by the people who caused him more pain and heartache than either of us have," Fishlegs said sadly.

Astrid and Fishlegs looked towards the forest to see Hiccup walking out with his dragon companions that the two have grown fond of.

 **Hiccup in the village**

Hiccup walked around to see if anything of his ex-home had changed with his dragon companions minus Gaius walked behind and beside him.

"Hello Hiccup," a random villager greeted.

Hiccup looked at the man, expressionless and waited for what the man had to say to him.

"L-Lovely weather this time of day right?" the Villager asked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked towards the forge. During his journey to his old mentor's forge, many villagers gave him pleasant hellos, asked him if he needed anything, and even apologized for their wrongdoings. The attempts of the villagers were having the opposite effect that they were hoping for.

He stopped near the forge and glared at the villagers with loathing and resentment.

"You want to be nice to me now! I don't need this village and I don't want any part of it so all of you who have wronged me more than Gobber, Gothi, Fishlegs and Astrid," Hiccup began to say before his eyes turned into Dragon slits, due to his anger rising for the failed attempts of forgiveness.

Seeing that Hiccup is about to lose it, Gothi, Astrid and Fishlegs hurried over to the Dragon Prince to calm him down since his dragon companions were growling darkly at the villagers.

 **"LEAVE ME ALONE BECAUSE I WILL NEVER BECOME THE HEIR OF THIS PLACE!"** Hiccup roared out in anger and startled the villagers so bad that they ran to their houses and locked their doors.

Astrid reached for his hand only for it to be slapped away until forest green dragon slitted eyes looked at her in betrayal.

"You betrayed me…." Hiccup said with a heartbroken tone.

"Hiccup, no…I just told Stoick that we have slowly gained your trust and he figured this would do the trick. We tried to stop him Hiccup but he's dead set on you being his heir again," Astrid said with sincerity and sadness shining in her ocean blue eyes.

Hiccup slowly calmed down and slowly nodded his head, bring the girl close to him.

He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against in a gentle kiss, which Astrid returned and held onto him tightly so he wouldn't run away from her

Fishlegs left the couple be with Gothi so they could tell Stoick he failed in his son ever wanting to be a part of his life again. Gobber looked out the forge window and smiled slowly to see Hiccup and Astrid in a romantic embrace.

After a while, Hiccup and Astrid broke away from their kiss, breathing heavily and blushing.

Stoick walked towards Hiccup and kneeled in front of his son with sadness and an urge to make things right.

"Please tell me what I can do to have my son back," Stoick pleaded.

Hiccup stared at his birth father and glared until he looked into Astrid's eyes and softened his expression.

"Give him a chance please," Astrid asked him gently.

Hiccup looked at Stoick then the village to realize that they were ready for his decision.

"You free the dragons, you give me volunteers to ride my own dragons, you leave me alone for a week a time. That is all I'm giving you," Hiccup said as he tightened his hold around Astrid's waist.

"Thank you," Stoick said happily as Hiccup and Astrid went towards the Great Hall.

 **Hiccup and Astrid**

The silence was both comfortable and strange as Hiccup and Astrid walked towards the Great Hall with Hiccup's dragon companions followed.

"Hiccup…" Astrid said softly.

"What is it Milady?" Hiccup asked.

"I want to volunteer to be a Dragon Rider by your side," Astrid stated with a determined expression.

Hiccup slowly smiled and nodded his head at her. Astrid smiled happily and continue on her walk beside Hiccup.

 _::She would be a good mate for our Prince,::_ Iona squawked lighty.

Toothless, Snowflake and Chestnut nodded their head slowly in agreement as they watched another loving moment between their Prince and his mate. Snowflake and Toothless did a gummy smile before they watched the loving moment.

* * *

 **Well that was fun X3. Read and review. Spanish speakers if you comment on story that is in English please write your reviews in english so i can fully understand what you say.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait. I'm in school so the chapters will be a while to post but here's the next chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 8: Volunteers and the first day of How to train a dragon

 **The next morning, On Berk**

The next day as Hiccup was waiting for the dragon rider volunteers in the killing arena, Chestnut, Iona, Snowflake and Toothless were busy talking to the other dragons. He had a look of amusement as he listened to their conversation about him which the Gronkle, Deadly Nadder and Monstrous Nightmare had no idea of. Chestnut was near the caged female Gronkle. Iona was squawking to the female Deadly Nadder. Toothless and Snowflake were in a heated argument with the male Monstrous Nightmare. The Zippleback and Terrible Terror were asleep but not too deeply so they heard anything that may be addressed to them. Amusement flashed in Hiccup's eyes more as the Monstrous Nightmare talked about him as if he wasn't there.

 _::That boy cannot help us Shadow Flyers. He does not understand our dilemma and the troubles we have with our tyrant of a queen,::_ Monstrous Nightmare growled towards the Night furies.

Hearing what the dragon said about their princes made Snowflake, Toothless, Chestnut and Iona growl as if they were insulted.

 _::How dare you show disrespect to our Prince,::_ Snowflake hissed in anger at the Monstrous Nightmare angrily.

The female Nadder that Iona had been talking to, squawked in surprise.

 _::The Prince?::_ the Nadder screeched in shock.

Thinking that he should introduce himself and let them know what his family/nest mates say is true.

 _::I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, ex-heir of this place you have been captured in and the heir of dragons. The white Bewilderbeast is my father in the eyes of these dragons and my own mother,::_ Hiccup growled with amusement in his voice as he spoke in the language of dragons

The three dragons slowly bowed to him in respect before their heads snapped up in shock then anger as they slowly growled in warning when the arena door opened to let the volunteers, Gobber and Stoick the Vast inside the arena.

Hiccup smiled when he saw both Fishlegs and Astrid walk over to stand with him near the dragons as if they were a part of his pack. Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to press her lips against his, which Hiccup returned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The two of them kissed despite the audience they had. Fishlegs was the only human there that was fine with Hiccup and Astrid's way of affection. Snotlout watched with anger and jealousy in his eyes while the twins looked away in disgust. Gobber rolled his eyes and shook his head while Stoick stood there in shock, not knowing that his son and Astrid had already gotten so close in the short amount of time where he has gotten nowhere.

Hiccup leaned back to end the kiss and smiled down at Astrid before he titled his head slightly towards Snowflake. Astrid nodded her head as they let go of one another and she walked over the give the white Night Fury a nice welcoming pat on the head. Fishlegs did the same to Chestnut who he was quite fond of.

Hiccup watched them before his face went from happy to expressionless and uncaring as he looked at the rest of the teens, his father and smiled a bit at Gobber. Gobber walked over to Hiccup and gave him a careful hug before he went to give Iona a scratch under her chin. Iona shuddered in happiness and squawked in pleasure

 _::Oh yes that's the spot! Show me the love,::_ Iona growled in happiness.

Hiccup and the other dragons looked at her and blinked as if it was the strangest thing she has ever done. They shook their head then Hiccup glared harshly as his ex-father.

"Why are you here Stoick the Vast?" Hiccup asked, his hands clenching into fists.

"I came to watch these…dragons be tamed and these teens be turned into dragon riders," Stoick stated calmly and carefully.

Hiccup rolled his eyes then looked at Gobber before pointing outside the arena. Gobber nodded his head and gestured Stoick to follow after him. Hiccup waited until they had left and closed the arena before he went to a 'teacher' mode.

 **The Start of Dragon rider training**

"Alright dragon rider's in training. The first thing you must know about being a dragon rider is that in order to bond with a dragon you must trust them as they must trust you. If there is no trust then there is no bond," Hiccup stated with a calming voice.

Astrid and Fishlegs were paying close attention while Snotlout looked uncaring. The twins looked bored but looked as if they were paying attention.

 _::Your former cousin isn't paying attention,::_ the green Terrible Terror growled in anger as he noticed how disrespectful Snotlout was being.

Hiccup looked at his ex-cousin and shook his head then looked at Astrid.

"Deadly Nadder would fit you perfectly…feed them fish or chicken," Hiccup said gently.

He looked towards Fishlegs and smiled.

"Gronkle would fit you since you bonded with Chestnut so well. They like fish and rocks," Hiccup stated which Fishlegs nodded at.

Hiccup turned his attention to the twins and smirked.

"Hiddeous Zippleback would work for the two of you since you both are twins and there are two heads, each of you will have a head of one dragon," Hiccup explained.

The twins high-fived each other then banged their helmets against one another before fainting.

"Monstrous Nightmare will have to go with Snotlout since they're both pretty arrogant," Hiccup said with a shrug, causing the dragons and the twins except the Monstrous Nightmare and Snotlout to laugh.

One by one, Hiccup released the dragons and showed the teens how to gain their trust. He even sent Chestnut and Iona to get food so the teens could feed their dragons. As the dragons and teens bonded, Stoick watched with fascination and most of all fear.

"He'll be fine and so will they," Gobber stated to his best friend.

Stoick slowly nodded and watched as Hiccup jumped onto Toothless's back then flew with the teens following him on their own dragons. Hiccup looked as if he was a natural while Astrid and Fishlegs seemed to be getting the hang of it.

Hiccup trained the teens from dawn to evening that day and soon days after that. He finally dismissed them so they could go to the Mead hall and have their dinner. Hiccup went to the woods with his dragons and the teens dragons so they could rest up and be ready for the next lesson and soon the battle that will happen.

 **Far from Berk**

CloudJumper flapped his wings as he flew him and his riders towards the home his prince and his mother were born and raised. Under the water, the white Bewilderbeast,Big Daddy B(to Hiccup), or Big B(to everyone else) swam with the dragons he protects flying above him. In the lead were Sharpshot, Julie and Sniper who were badly eager to see their young Prince once again since they missed him a lot.

* * *

Read and Review and look XD Daddy's coming


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9 is now up and done X3

* * *

Chapter 9: Nest comes to Berk

 **With Hiccup's nest**

Sharpshot and Sniper flapped their wings faster so they could reach Berk to see their friend. Julie flew behind the two terrible terrors while the rest of the nest flew behind them.

 _::I can't wait to see Hiccup,::_ Sharpshot squawked in happiness.

 _::We all can't besides it feels like it's been a long time since we have seen him,::_ Sniper growled softly.

 _::He could have at least sent a letter with another Terror. That way we know what's going on with him,::_ Julie growled to them.

Sharpshot turned his gaze at Julie and slowly nodded his head in agreement.

 **Berk**

To get the volunteers a chance at flying, Hiccup rode on the back of Toothless or Snowflake during the training exercises. Despite the fact that Hiccup had trained and ridden on the back of every dragon in his nest, he decided to fly on only Night Furies for the time-being.

To get use to flying on a Deadly Nadder, Astrid rode on the back of Iona so she will be ready to ride on the back of her own Deadly Nadder that she named Stormfly.

To be able to fly on the back of a Gronkle, Fishlegs decided to ride on Chestnut's back so when the time comes, he would be ready to ride on the back of the Gronkle he named Meatlug.

During these practices, Hiccup would help out Ruffnut and Tuffnut by showing them how to ride on the Hideous Zippleback that they named Barf and Belch, Barf being the gas head and Belch being the igniting head.

Since he hadn't forgiven him for all the torment and torture, Hiccup decided to leave Snotlout to figure out how to ride on the back of the Monstrous Nightmare he named Hookfang. Hiccup found it amusing every time that Hookfang would aflame himself to set Snotlout's butt on fire.

 _::I am glad to make you laugh Your Majesty,::_ Hookfang grunted at Hiccup, who gave the dragon a smile and a nod of thanks.

As the lesson began to continue, Hiccup, Toothless, Snowflake, Iona, Chestnut and even Gaius who was underground stiffened and went to where the docks of Berk were. They stood there listening as the villagers ran out to find out what was going on.

Astrid and the other teens ran out in confusion with Stoick and Gobber who had been watching the training lesson when Hiccup suddenly left.

Everyone watched in shock and confusion as Hiccup was tackled by three Terrible Terrors.

Hiccup laughed as Sharpshot, Julie and Sniper gave him Terror kisses for being gone so long.

 _::Don't ever leave us with the nest again like that we were so worried something bad happened to you,::_ Julie screeched at him as she licked his cheek.

 _::You know that doesn't wash out,::_ Hiccup growled as he was licked by his friends.

 _::Then be prepared for more because the whole nest and Big B are almost here,::_ Sniper grunted at Hiccup as he smiled in satisfaction that he had slobbered over Hiccup along with Sharpshot and Julie.

"THE NEST IS COMING TO BERK?!" Hiccup cried out in shock.

Julie, Sharpshot and Sniper nodded their heads as more dragons were viewed by the villagers.

"DRAGON RAID!" a random villager cried out.

Astrid blinked then shook her head before she stopped the villagers from grabbing their weapons to attack.

"No it's Hiccup's dragon kin," Astrid stated, causing the villagers to stare in shock as Hiccup was tackled by a lot of dragons and lathered with dragon kisses.

"This will never wash out!" Hiccup cried out despite loving the fact that his nest came to Berk.

Astrid, Gobber, Gothi and Fishlegs snickered as Snowflake, Toothless, Iona, Chestnut and Gaius gave a dragonic laughter as each dragon flock licked every inch of Hiccup before they backed away to let Big B come out of the water and blow a small mist over Hiccup as his "I miss you" lick.  
"Ugh Big Daddy B, not you too," Hiccup groaned as the icy mist covered his body.

Cloudjumper landed near Hiccup and slowly let his rider off his back.

"My baby is alright," a woman stated with her mask on.

"Hey mom," Hiccup said.

Deciding to take a dip into the ocean, he ran back to Brant then ran towards the docks and jumped off into the water. Astrid smirked then ran towards the dock and into the ocean as well. Fishlegs smiled and followed after, with the twins following him.

As Valka watched her son, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins swim around, she turned her attention to Stoick, who has been staring at her with shock.

"Hello Stoick," Valka greeted.

"Valka, I have missed you," Stoick stated gently.

"Then you should have taken care of my son, Stoick Haddock but it's clear to me that you didn't do your fatherly duties," Valka said coldly as she watched Big B help Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut out of the water with his tusks.

"Who is that…giant dragon?" Stoick asked.

"That is Big B or Big Daddy B as Hiccup calls him. He is the alpha, king of all dragons," Valka said.

Stoick watched as his son talked happily in dragon towards the Bewilderbeast.

"How can I make it up to him….?" Stoick asked softly.

"That I cannot help you with Stoick," Valka said quietly as Hiccup introduced the dragons to the villagers of Berk.

Stoick frowned and watched sadly as Hiccup and Astrid sat on one of the tusks of Big B that has taken the place of father in Hiccup's eyes.

 _'I will right my wrongs to you Hiccup. You are my son and I'll do whatever it takes to earn the right to be your father again,'_ Stoick thought to himself as he turned and walked towards his house.

Big B watched his heir's human father walk home sadly.

 _:That must be my heir's biological father,:_ Big B thought to himself before turning his attention and amusement on the couple sitting on his tusk.

* * *

This was really fun to type and write because i wanted to see how Stoick would feel knowing a giant dragon has taken the right to be Hiccup's father other than Gobber.


	12. Chapter 12(chapter 10)

Hey sorry it took so long, was doing maintenance so I was unable to post anything but here is chapter 10 please enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10: Slow Forgiveness and a Father's apology

 **Nighttime in Berk**

Hiccup was sitting on the cliff as he watched his dragon family fly/swim near the island of Berk. After Hiccup and some of his friends swam for a while, Big B had made an ice fortress for the dragons to stay at while they were in Berk. It was made so Hiccup could be visited and for the dragons to have a temporary place to live. Sometimes Hiccup would stay in the ice fortress and other times he would stay in the woods. The most visitors that Hiccup would accept is Astrid, Fishlegs and of course the dragons

Hiccup smiled as Toothless, Snowflake and the other night furies from the nest freefall from the air then open their wings and just glide, letting the wind carry them. He chuckled as Erica and Dusty flamed their bodies up and chased after the night furies.

Astrid slowly walked over and sat down beside as she watched her Nadder Stormfly fly around with Iona, both with saddles on their backs. Astrid slowly leaned her head on his left shoulder and smiled as Hiccup leaned his head slightly on hers.

"Hey Milady," Hiccup greeted her softly as he lightly wrapped his left arm around her waist and held her close.

"Hey babe," Astrid said softly.

"Why are you still up?" Hiccup asked gently.

"I wanted to see you before I went to bed and I have something to discuss with you," Astrid replied.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked as his green eyes were filled with curiosity.

"I..want you to slowly start forgive the village and your biological father," Astrid slowly stated.

Hiccup scooted away from her with an angry scowl on his face.

"Hear me out please," Astrid pleaded.

Hiccup looked at her with an angry scowl on his face and his eyes unreadable.

"This village did a terrible thing to you but they're really sorry. You don't have to forgive them completely but at least slowly," Astrid explained.

Hiccup sighed and nodded his head to tell her that he'll think about it.

"Thank you," Astrid said with a sigh of relief.

Hiccup looked at her and smiled gently as he pulled her close and crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Astrid kissed back and lightly messed with his auburn hair, holding onto him.

Hiccup lightly nipped her bottom lip, causing Astrid to open her mouth and allows his tongue to caress hers in a sweet dance.

They kissed passionately as the dragons from Hiccup's nest flew nearby.

 **Big B's Berk Nest**

Big B sat in the water with Valka on his right tusk, being careful not to drop her or anything since she's his heir's mother.

"It's different being back here," Valka said lightly.

 _::You have been living among dragons for 16 years now so it is understandable that you want to sleep around us dragons and not near your own kind,::_ Big B grunted to Valka.

"I suppose that's true," Valka mumbled.

As Valka and Big B were having their discussion, Stoick slowly walked inside the ice fortress and walked over to them.

"Stoick," Valka greeted with a slight smile.

"Valka…can you translate what he says to me?" Stoick asked/greeted lightly.

Valka nodded her head and patted on the tusk of Big B indicating that Stoick should sit down with her.  
Stoick slowly got onto Big B's right tusk and sat down next to Valka carefully.

"I need advice," Stoick stated calmly.

 _::This advice has something to do with Hiccup, is that right?::_ Big B asked.

Stoick turned his attention to Valk, waiting for what Big B had said.

"He asked if it's about Hiccup," Valka stated.

"Yes…I want to prove how sorry I am…I want to prove that I love him very much," Stoick pleaded.

 _::You must show him the love you have neglected to give him since Valka has come to my nest. Talk to him about drgaons, ask about his drawings, do stuff he actually likes and cares about,::_ Big B growled the suggestion.

Valka looked at Stoick and told him what Big B said, who nodded his head in agreement

 _'I will prove how sorry I am to my son because this dragon has been the father I haven't been,'_ Stocik thought as he got off Big B's tusk and walked back to the village to think of things he could do with and for Hiccup.

* * *

Read and Review...this was fun to make so far. you think Hiccup will actually do what Astrid said? What do you think Stoick has planned to gain his son's trust? You will find all of these out in the next chapter mayber


	13. Chapter 13(Chapter 11)

Chapter 11 is finally done! X3 have fun

* * *

Chapter 11: Hiccup follows Astrid's advice and a scheme

 **Morning on Berk**

The next day, Hiccup was walking from the icy fortress towards the house of the Chief where he once lived. As he walked there, he remembered how his father always tried to turn him into something he wasn't and that caused Hiccup to frown. He knew he wasn't like other Vikings because he had a lot of brains, he was lean compared to other Vikings and he wouldn't kill dragons.

 **Stoick's house**

During the time Hiccup was thinking about the things his father was never proud of him about, Stoick was inside his house, thinking about what he could have done for his son to show he loved him.

 _'I really never showed him I loved him since he stated that he was the ex-heir of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe. I have to make him see that I do love him and maybe in time he'll come back to the village,'_ Stoick thought to himself.

Hiccup slowly knocked on the door and waited until Stoick answered and opened the door.

"Hey Hiccup," Stoick greeted as he opened the door and smiled at his son.

"Hi Stoick," Hiccup said, using his father's real name.

Stoick frowned as his green eyes showed his sadness and heartbreak when he heard his son call him by his real name and not father.

"Please come in," Stoick said as he moved to the side for Hiccup to come into the house.

Hiccup walked into his old house and a wave of memories flooded his senses and his heart. Stoick closed the door and went to sit on his chair in the living room. Hiccup slowly followed and looked at his old chair with a haunted look on his face.

"Please sit down," Stoick gestured to the chair and waited as Hiccup sat down in his old chair.

There was an uncomfortable, awkward silence as the two Haddock men looked at anything but each other.

"So…tell me about the past 6 years at Big B's nest," Stoick said, trying to break the tension.

Hiccup relaxed and slowly started to tell his father about his time with the dragons and as Big B's heir. Stoick noticed the happiness and love radiating from Hiccup as his son told his story of being in the nest and how he was raised differently from here.

Stoick felt as if his heart was shattering as he noticed the expressions his son use to have when he was three years old when Stoick was being his father.

 _'I neglected him so badly and he found his home in a place where our enemies roam,'_ Stoick thought sadly as he listened to everything.

 **In the village with the teens**

Astrid was looking back towards the chief's house with worry and fear in her eyes as she felt like a cold drift floated around the house.

 _'He kept his promise yet I feel as if something upsetting or someone's heart has been completely shattered,'_ Astrid thought, not paying attention to the conversation going on around her.

"Astrid," Ruffnut called.

Ruffnut frowned and rolled her eyes as Astrid ignored her.

"What's her problem?" Tuffnut asked his twin.

"Probably has to do with Hiccup since she keeps looking at the chief's house," Fishlegs stated as he looked at the chief's house as well.

Snotlout frowned but rolled his eyes at the statement.

"What could be happening at my Uncle's house that's not about me?" Snotlout asked with a cocky attitude.

"I asked Hiccup to give his father a chance and I feel as if that was a bad idea," Astrid suddenly stated, causing the teens to look at her in shock.

"You did what?!" Fishlegs cried out.

Astrid looked at Fishlegs, who had a worried look on his face as well and sighed.

"I-I told him to slowly forgive the village and his father…but it feels like I did the wrong thing instead of the right thing," Astrid mumbled.

Fishlegs sighed and patted Astrid's shoulder gently in comfort. Ruffnut looked at the chief's house then at Astrid as a plan filled her mind.

"I have an idea," Ruffnut said with an evil gleam in her eyes as she rubbed her hands together.

"What is it Ruff," Tuffnut asked with a smirk.

"Why not make it so Hiccup can't leave," Ruffnut stated.

Fishlegs and Astrid looked at her with horror and worry in their eyes.

"Like what?" Snotlout asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"We can see if the dragons will leave or he could marry me or Astrid which will cause him to have to stay here since there's no way Astrid would want to leave Berk. That will cause him to have to stay here in Berk," Ruffnut stated as if it was the smartest thing she's ever thought of.

Fishlegs and Astrid slowly glared at Ruffnut as if she was the biggest idiot of them all.  
"I will have no part in this stupid idea because Hiccup deserves to be free and those dragons won't leave their Prince no matter what," Astrid stated as she walked towards the chief's house to be there for Hiccup in case a shouting match occurs.

Fishlegs shook his head and turned to follow Astrid so he could show support to Hiccup and be there as his friends.

"I thought it was a good idea," Snotlout stated.

 **Chief Stoick's home**

Hiccup had just finished his story about his six years when he heard the door open. Astrid walked over to him and sat on the couch along with Fishlegs, who smiled slightly.

"Is there a problem Astrid?" Stoick asked, his chief mode in place.

"She came to see me Stoick," Hiccup stated with a smile at Astrid who smiled and held his hand.

"I see," Stoick stated.

Hiccup began to talk about his plans to take down the Red Death since it might as well be discussed with the Chief anyway. Stoick frowned as his plan failed again, not knowing the danger that would soon be in anyone's mind.

 **Ruffnut's plan set in motion.**

* * *

Uh-oh how to make this work X3...but i will tell you this Hiccup will ask Astrid to marry him and ask if she wants to live with him or stay on Berk with him visiting from the nest because he ain't coming back as Berk's heir yet...or ever


	14. Chapter 14(chapter 12)

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long but i had to think of a name for Astrid's father since i like the name Ingrid for her mother then i had to do the whole small romantic scene in the end. I wrote this out first then typed it. Sorry if it seems short to you but then again it's my story so tough nubs XD Anyway what you've been waiting for Chapter 12 i think**

* * *

Ruffnut's plan set in motion

Once Astrid and Fishlegs walked into the chief's house, Ruffnut and her twin brother Tuffnut ran towards the Hofferson's house to put Ruffnut's plan into action. As the Hofferson's house came into view, they stopped in front of the door and Ruffnut knocked on it. Instead of Astrid's father, Asvaldr Hofferson, her mother Ingrid Hofferson answered the door instead.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut what can I do for you both?" Ingrid asked.

"I think I know a way for Hiccup to return to Berk and stay here," Ruffnut stated.

Ingrid gestured them to come inside and sit in the living where Asvaldr was sharpening one of his swords carefully.

"Dear, Ruffnut has an idea to make the original heir stay here as proof of our apologies," Ingrid stated softly.

Asvaldr looked up at his wife then turned his attention to Ruffnut and rolled his eyes slowly.

"What is this idea of yours Thorston?" Asvaldr asked annoyed.

He doesn't really hate Hiccup but he just doesn't think Ruffnut would make good ideas for the original heir to stay when he already proclaimed he wouldn't.

"You can arrange Hiccup and Astrid to marry and since Astrid will probably want to be on Berk. He'll either have to choose to go back to the Nest and leave her here only to visit at times or he has to stay here to be the husband Astrid needs," Ruffnut stated with a smug look on her face.

Asvaldr looked deep in thought and sighed, shaking his head.

"They can be fiancés but I doubt Astrid would make him choose because they are two things he loves," Asvaldr finally said before going back to his weapon sharpening.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut smirked then ran out of the house to announce the news to the village and the chief.

Once they left, Ingrid looked at her husband with unhappiness in her eyes.

"Why would you say that to them," Ingrid asked.

"Because Ingrid, no one stated that Astrid would want to stay here in Berk without Hiccup here now that she and him are together," Asvaldr stated truthfully.

Ingrid frowned and noticed her husband spoke the truth.

 **Village of Berk**

Everyone was mumbling about the news of Astrid being engaged to marry Hiccup and Ruffnut's plan. Many agreed that it would benefit them because of Hiccup's love for Astrid while the others shared Asvaldr's belief in the situation.

They were all in the mead hall when a pissed off Hiccup, an angered Astrid and a mad Fishlegs walked in. The villagers watched, some in anticipation and some in fear as the three made their way over to the twins and Snotlout.

"What the hell are you planning?" Hiccup growled in anger, his eyes turned into dragon slits.

"You can't leave Berk if you're tied to a Berkian," Ruffnut stated smugly.

"Did any of you think maybe ASTRID WOULD COME WITH ME OR SHE WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN," Hiccup screeched in anger, causing the twins to back away in fear and Snotlout's face to turn pale.

Astrid gripped the handle of her axe and turned her attention to the villagers.

"IF YOU CANT ACCEPT THE FACT THAT THE HEIR WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH BERK THEN FUCKIN' ACCEPT IT AND LET ME BE WITH HIM THE WAY HE WANTS," Astrid yelled in anger, causing the villagers to try not to cower in fear.

Hiccup grabbed her hand and walked out of the mead hall with Fishlegs following them as if they were being bodyguarded.

"He seemed really pissed," Tuffnut stated.

Ruffnut glared at him and punched him hard in the face.

"OW hurt, very much hurt," Tuffnut said his usual painful cry.

 **With Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs.**

They walked towards the ice fortress of the dragons but only Fishlegs went inside after seeing if Hiccup and Astrid will be alright. Once he went in, Astrid and Hiccup walked over to the edge and sat down, looking out at the ocean. They fell into a tense silence and Astrid bit her bottom lip.

"I don't mind marrying you but I don't want to keep you caged here. The dragons are your family and tribe," Astrid suddenly stated.

"Do you want to come with me….?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"If that's what you want then yes, I'll come to the nest with you," Astrid promised as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Hiccup nodded as they watched the sky slowly go from day to night.

They slept outside like that with Snowflake, Toothless and Stormfly cuddled against them to keep them warm throughout the night.

* * *

 **The end...im kidding XD this is just the end of the chapter X3 Read and review**

 **I am a beta reader so if anyone needs one please PM me and i'd be happy to try and help you out.**


	15. Chapter 16(chapter 13)

**The next chapter for Prince of All Dragons has finally appeared XD please enjoy**

* * *

A father's decision

 **Berk**

As the people of Berk celebrated the now arrange marriage of Astrid and Hiccup, no one noticed how upset Asvaldr had become. He knew that his daughter loved Hiccup and wouldn't want him to be separated from the family who raised him better than his own village did. Asvaldr had realized that he has been placed in a position that no father has ever been placed in before. The decision on letting his daughter stay here and watch Hiccup become miserable or let his little girl go with the man she loves and probably never see her again.

Asvaldr was walking back to his home from the Great Hall when he decided to make a detour towards the woods.

As he walked towards the woods, he noticed Astrid and Hiccup in a loving embrace. Looking at how in love the two looked, Asvaldr finally made his decision.

He slowly walked over to his daughter and his soon-to-be son-in-law and tapped his daughter on the shoulder.

The spell between the young couple was broke as they looked at Asvaldr.

"Dad…I choose to go with Hiccup, you can't make me stay here," Astrid stated, assuming that was why her father came here.

"That's not why I came over to see the two of you," Asvaldr said in a firm voice.

"Then why are you here sir?" Hiccup asked, not wanting to be disrespectful to the father of his love.

"I decided that when the time comes for this wedding, I won't stop Astrid from going with you. I rather see the both of you happy than both of you miserable," Asvaldr explained.

Astrid and Hiccup looked at him in shock as Asvaldr smiled softly.

"It's about time someone looked at you as adults who can make their own living, not children," Asvaldr stated.

Hiccup let go of Astrid and slowly hugged Asvaldr, who hesitantly hugged the boy back.

"Thank you so much…I forgive you for being one of those who had once ridiculed and insulted me for being myself," Hiccup said softly.

Asvaldr hugged the boy a bit tighter, careful not to crush him badly despite being as lean as Hiccup.

"Thank you…if we had known the great things you could have shared and taught…we should have accepted you as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Dragon Prince," Asvaldr stated gently.

Asvaldr and Hiccup got out of their hug and Hiccup smiled as father and daughter shared a loving hug.

Unknown to them, Fishlegs had heard the entire conversation and smiled as he walked back to the village.

Asvaldr, Hiccup and Astrid slowly made their way to the Great Hall to make an announcement. As they walked there, Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist, causing him to wrap an arm around her shoulders carefully.

 **Great Hall**

Hiccup, Astrid and Asvaldr walked inside where the villagers were still celebrating, thinking they would have their heir back.

Hiccup and Astrid walked towards the chief's table where Stoick was laughing joyously while Gobber was frowning, knowing that Hiccup doesn't want to stay here.

Stoick saw his son and future daughter-in-law and made everyone quiet so that Hiccup could talk.

"People of Berk, Astrid and I accept this arrange marriage but we had a discussion," Hiccup started to say as Asvaldr walked over to them with a smile.

"Astrid and I will marry and return to Big Daddy B's nest because I will be miserable in a village I have not accepted as my home for many years," Hiccup stated.

"I gave them my blessing and Hiccup has forgiven me of the things I have done wrong," Asvaldr stated calmly but loud enough for the village to here.

Fishlegs walked over and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulders.

"I will also go to Big B's nest until this village has earned Hiccup's trust and forgiveness completely," Fishlegs announced.

The four of them left the Great Hall in silence and shook their heads when they heard cries of disagreement and sorrow for the plan's backfire.

* * *

 **What do you know? Ruffnut's plan backfired in a fun way X3 and even Astrid's father knew the truth and did the right thing. Stoick hasn't earned his son's full forgiveness until he acts like a real dad. Read and review please**


	16. Chapter 17(Chapter 14)

**I finally got this chapter done. I hope you all can see it. I worked on it on Google Docs so...yeah**

* * *

Dragon Training

The next day on Berk, Fishlegs, Astrid and Hiccup waited in the king ring with their dragon counterparts and most of Hiccup's nestmates. After a few days of getting the hang of it and forming a bond, Fishlegs and Astrid were able to ride on their dragons once they had completed their training on Chestnut and Iona.

Astrid sat comfortably on Stormfly's back while Fishlegs sat calmly on Meatlug's back. Hiccup sat on his den brother Toothless's back as he waited for Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and other volunteers to walk into the kill ring.

After a few minutes of waiting, the people they had been waiting on finally showed up. Snotlout looked upset, Ruffnut looked hurt and Tuffnut looked like he was ready to take on the nest if he was prepared.

"Great now you've shown up and you have yet to master your dragons like Astrid and Fishlegs have," Hiccup stated with a glare.

Snotlout looked at Hookfang with a glare as Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at Barf and Belch with sad looks.

 _::What is wrong brother Hiccup?::_ Hookfang growled at Hiccup.

 _::Because of Barf's rider, Astrid and I are engaged. Which is a good thing but they thought it would keep me here against my will,::_ Hiccup grunted at Hookfang.

Toothless, Iona, Meatlug, Chesnut and Stormfly growled angrily at Ruffnut. Barf looked at her with sad eyes filled with betrayal.

"Why are they mad at me for?" Ruffnut asked.

"Because your plan failed," Snotlout growled out, "Now they're trying to get rid of the engagement because Astrid would rather go to a Dragon's Nest than marry to someone who will stay on this island."

Astrid whistled and smirked as both Iona and Stormfly shot their spines at Snotlout and had him hang there on the wall with Hookfang laughing in the background.

Hiccup chuckled and waited until the others were done messing around before he started their training. He had them do trust exercises, flying exercises, ambush practices(with Gobber's help) and many other things they could do with their dragon.

 **Dragon's nest**

 ** _::FOOD I NEED MORE FOOD! BRING ME FOOD!::_** a dark female voice cried out to the dragons, scaring them into her control.

The dragons flew off in search of food for their Queen, in fear of becoming food themselves.

 **Berk**

Toothless, the dragons and Hiccup looked up at the sky in shock.

"We're going to have to kill the Queen soon. She's getting desperate for more food," Hiccup stated as Fishlegs and Astrid looked up at the sky.

"DRAGON RAID!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 18

**Thanks for hanging in there with me through the story. Some of you have been telling me that I need to be more detailed or that everything is going too fast. The truth is it's not fast at all...I never said that the fight with the Queen Dragon was going to be the last chapter. Far from it actually. As for the detailing, I'm busying with school and working on Code Geass R3: The Tainted Kings, working on this story, working on Konoha Academy, working on Dangerous Love, working on Time Travel, remaking a fanfic request for my boyfriend, and thinking about making a fanfic for Inuyasha but not sure. I'm a bit more detailed in the lemon parts of stories or the romantic part. I'm not an action type of writer but I am trying so bare with me on this. Thank you**

* * *

Dragon Raid: Enter the Prince of Dragons

They ran out of the kill ring to see Dragons from the Queen's nest trying to take food and Vikings fighting them with their weapons. Hiccup's eyes slowly turned into dragon slits as he watched the dragons being wounded by the Vikings that swore they wouldn't attack another dragon.

' _Vikings don't keep their word,'_ Hiccup thought angrily.

Astrid slowly wrapped her arms around Hiccup, who quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tightly. She frowned as she watched the dragons get wounded before they had shown up.

"The fight has already begun," Fishlegs said sadly.

"We should join and make it so these dragons can't find back," Snotlout said with a cocky tone.

 _::We must stop our kin before there is more bloodshed,::_ Snowflake crooned in fear and sadness.

 _::The Prince will handle this,::_ Toothless stated reassuringly then looked at his brother/best friend.

Hiccup nodded at Toothless and Snowflake to reassure them that's what he was going to do.

Tuning his attention back to the fight, Hiccup glared darkly as one of the Vikings prepared to kill a dragon then cupped his mouth with his hands. He made the screech of a Night Fury which caused the dragons and the Vikings to stop their fight to look around in fear. Suddenly four other night furies answered the call with their own and landed near Hiccup and Astrid with their mighty screech.

"What the…?" a Viking muttered.

Hiccup and Astrid walked towards the battle as the aura of royalty surround him. Toothless, Snowflake, Midnight, Victoria, Colby and Egil followed him and growled at the Vikings in warning.

The Dragons from the Queen's nest slowly bowed to him, understanding that Hiccup was the heir of the King.

A blackish grey male Skrill stepped flew forward as the spokesperson for the Dragons of the Queen's nest.

 _::Prince of Dragons,::_ the skrill greeted.

 _::I would like this to go without bloodshed. There is plenty fish in the ocean and it's best you go there,::_ Hiccup growled softly.

 _::Queen wants food from human villages,::_ the skrill crooned.

 _ **::FOOD BRING MY FOOD!::**_ the voice of the queen rang through all dragon's minds even Hiccup's.

 _ **::SILENCE!::**_ Hiccup roared out, causing the Queen in her own island to shut up and bowed her head slightly to listen to the Prince.

 _::Food from the ocean, now!::_ Hiccup ordered and watched as the dragons from the Queen's nest quickly went to the ocean and began catching fish from the ocean.

Astrid stayed by Hiccup's side with the night furies as she tried her best to calm him down.

"Hiccup…" Astrid mumbled so only he and the dragons could hear her.

Hiccup grunted lightly to indicate that he was listening.

"Teach me how to talk to them and understand them...I'll be living with them when i'm married to you so it would help and benefit me in the long run," Astrid whispered gently.

Hiccup relaxed and looked at her with love in his dark green eyes. Astrid returned the same look and smiled as Hiccup nodded.

Astrid's gaze hardened as she turned her attention to the villagers, who slowly started to sink back in fright for the first time. Gothi, Gobber, Asvaldr and the teens were the only ones not attack dragons. Big B's nest was hovering above just in case the other dragons attacked their Prince, his night fury companions or his mate/soon-to-be wife.

"In three days, we will attack the Queen's Nest to give Hiccup's kin back their free will. Once that is done, I will marry Hiccup then live with my father-in-law Big Daddy B, my mother-in-law Valka Haddock and my husband Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Vikings should NEVER go back on their word," Astrid stated coldly.

Once the dragons left with their food(or back to their fortress home based on Hiccup's nest mates), Hiccup, Astrid, their dragons, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Gobber and Asvaldr walked into the wood. Gothi just shook her head and got to work making medicine and other healer needs while the villagers looked down in shame, knowing not only have they lost Hiccup's trust but also the trust of Fishlegs, Astrid, Asvaldr and Big B's nest.

(Stoick was not outside during the dragon raid, he was actually with Big B and Valka and they were in a discussion about the wedding and such..oh and how Stoick had messed up his chances of his son being happy and the heir of Berk once again.)

* * *

 **Read and Review. Heed what I said and think about what I'm doing before you make blunt statements. Just saying**


	18. Chapter 19

**Next chapter is now up. Sorry if it seems rushed but i didn't feel like writing the three days and such X3. Enjoy.**

* * *

To the Dragons' Nest and Hiccup's choice

After three days of intense training, the new dragon riders were being watched by Hiccup, Toothless, Snowflake, Midnight, Colby, Egil and Victoria. Astrid showed her maneuvering and other skills which caused Hiccup to smile softly. Meatlug and Fishlegs showered their own skills as well, which Hiccup could tell they had worked hard on.

Astrid flew down towards Hiccup and had Stormfly land next to Victoria who had her head on her paws as she watched the newer dragon riders with her own form of a dragon's frown.

Astrid climbed off Stormfly's back and ran over to Hiccup. Hiccup opened his arms for her and hugged her tightly, which Astrid returned.

During the three days of intense training, Hiccup had been busy with talking to his father Stoick on the fact that his village ignored the ex-heir's wishes and training the twins and Snotlout on how to depend on and trust in their dragon's abilities.

"I missed you," Astrid whispered softly.

"I missed you as well M'lady," Hiccup mumbled gently before looking up to watch the twins with their Zippleback Barf and Belch.

Astrid frowned and brought his attention back to her so she could talk to him. Hiccup looked at her and smiled as his pressed his lips against hers softly.

Astrid happily returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist.

A wolf whistle was heard, causing the twin to quickly separate to see a smug looking Gobber, a smiling Stoick, a playfully stern-looking Asvaldr and a happy Valka.

"Hey Gobber, mom, dad," Hiccup greeted.

Stoick smiled happily, knowing his son has accepted him as his biological father once again.

"Hey son so how is it going?" Stoick asked.

"Snotlout is adequate, the twins have improved slightly, Fishlegs is doing well and Astrid is my best student," Hiccup responded as his embrace tightened lightly around Astrid, who smiled happily.

"We will have the ships ready in 20 minutes to head to the Dragon's Nest," Stoick stated.

"Remember to stay out of range as much as possible dad," Hiccup said.

Stoick walked over and ruffled his son's auburn hair lightly and smiled.

"I'll be fine son," Stoick stated.

"Remember Big Daddy B will be coming with us as well to try and get some of the dragons on our side and my Nightfury nest mates will be going with us as well as the dragons who came here with me," Hiccup reminded.

Stoick and Valka nodded their heads and left with Gobber to help the villagers get ready to go. Asvaldr walked over and looked at Stormfly, who chirped and nuzzled him. He smiled and patted his daughter's dragon gently before nodding to Hiccup and Astrid and leaving.

For the next few hours, the dragon riders trained and worked on exercised before they went to the Great Hall to get a quick bite to eat before Hiccup and Astrid went to get everything set up.

"I'm glad you're gonna forgive your dad, mine, Mutch and Bucket," Astrid said softly.

"They apologized and since Gothi and Gobber were already like family that just leaves the rest of the villagers. Snotlout is trying to be a cousin to me and the twins are a bit nicer to me now," Hiccup explained as he watched his dragon nest mates get ready to leave with Big B.

A couple hours later, the boats were ready and had set sail towards the Dragons' nest. Hiccup was on Toothless, leading Berk to the Dragons' Nest.

* * *

The end...of this chapter XD. Read and Review.


	19. Chapter 21

**Next chapter and the one you have been waiting for. Wedding preparations will be the next chapter or two.**

Queen's Nest: Battle of Dragons' Freedom

As the Berkians ships, dragons, and dragon riders entered the fog that would lead them to the Dragon's nest, Stoick watched his son and his dragon Toothless teach Astrid some Dragonese. Suddenly Hiccup's eyes turned to the eyes of dragons as they grew closer to the dragon's nest. Hiccup and the dragons turned their heads to the right and Stoick began to steer the ship to the right. He kept steering, following the direction where the dragons and Hiccup turned their heads.

After ten minutes, the Berkian ships hit land and the Berkian Vikings got off their ships despite the shivering and fear that was going on with the dragons.

Big B emerged from the water and walked onto the island. He gave a mighty roar at the mountains, calling the dragons inside. Hiccup's nest mates, Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang, Bark/Belch and Stormfly roared as well.

Once the roaring had stopped, the dragons from inside the mountains flew out in a hurry, causing the Berkians to get into a fight stance.

Once they had all fled, the Berkians looked around in confusion.

"Is that it?" one of the male Berkian male Vikings asked.

"No," Hiccup mumbled.

The ground began to shake and the mountain started falling apart as a Giant Seadragon(Red/Green Death) emerged from the mountains with an angry roar.

"Great Odin," Stick whispered in shock at the size of the dragon.

Big B roared and ran towards the Red Death, slamming it into the mountains before backing away to let Hiccup lead this fight.

"Dragons and Riders, give it all you got and fire at that thing!" Hiccup commanded as he and Astrid flew into the air on the back of their dragon.

Each dragon started spitting fire, scauldring water, spines or what attack they had towards the Red Death while maneuvering in the air(or sea) to avoid being eaten, smacked by its boulder-like tail, or burned.

Big B watched his heir on the back of Toothless, leading the Night Furies and how they fired their plasma blasts at the Red Death.

 _:: He will make a great King,::_ Big B thought as he was filled with pride for Hiccup.

Slowly the dragons began to get tired, noticing that they weren't damaging the Red Death as much. Toothless and Hiccup were the only ones still in the air firing at the Red Death.

Berkians and the dragons watched Hiccup and Toothless with awestruck eyes at how in sync the two were in the air as if they were made to be partners.

As they flew in the air, Hiccup began to form a plan then tapped Toothless on his head gently.

 _::Let's get that thing to fly and disappear into the shadows of the clouds,::_ Hiccup grunted to Toothless.

 _::You got it brother,::_ Toothless roared as he suddenly dived down and aimed at plasma blast at the Red Death's side, causing it to fall to the ground and open up its wings.

"Let's do this bud," Hiccup mumbled as he and Toothless led the Red Death up into the clouds then disappeared from its sight.

The Red Death looked around, trying to find Hiccup and Toothless both.

 **::We are family! We do not kill Queen!::** the Red Death roared, trying to reason with them.

Suddenly blast after blast hit its wings and back, causing the clouds to look as if it was about to thunder to those on the ground watching.  
Astrid watched the sky with her hands clasped together in fear, hope and worry since she can't tell if Toothless and Hiccup were ok.

Out of anger, the Red Death spit out a massive wave of fire, almost hitting both Hiccup and Toothless. They began to dive down, being followed by the Red Death.

"Hold…." Hiccup mumbled.

The Red Death opened it's mouth.

"Hold…" Hiccup mumbled.

Gas began to fill the Red Death's mouth.

"NOW!" Hiccup cried out as Toothless turned around and shot a plasma blast into the mouth of the Red Death, causing its eyes to widen and try to open its wings, only for the membrance and wings starting to rip. Toothless opened his wings and glided out of the way as the Red Death's body connected to the ground and exploded. Toothless began maneuvering to get away from the fire, narrowly dodging the boulder-like tail with Hiccup clasping onto his saddle and back.

Astrid and Stoick looked around for Hiccup until they heard the cry of a Night Fury. They looked up and saw a smiling Hiccup and a grinning Toothless soaring in the sky, knowing they had freed the dragons from the Red Death's tyranny.

Toothless landed on the ground and laughed as Hiccup was tackled off his back and kissed passionately by Astrid Hofferson, herself.

Hiccup returned the kiss happily, holding his fiance close.

* * *

 **Read and Review...I chose not to use Daddy in Big B's name since it's my story...don't like, not my problem**


	20. Important message to reviewers

**Hey everyone,**

 **I'm happy that you all are enjoying this fanfic as I enjoy writing it. All of you have help me in your own ways on how to make this story and I thank each and every one of you.**

 **The reason for this note is simple.**

 **One of my reviewers named The Viking Stranger asked me a really good question that I bet a lot of you have.**

 **They asked me "now what?"**

 **The answer to that is simple. I want to still add in the parts from the show and movies but the next chapter will be the preparation for Hiccup and Astrid's wedding, Hiccup slowly accepting the apologies of the villagers(it will talk a while for him since the adults kind of bullied him in their own way as well), the wedding of course, Hiccup becomes the heir of Berk and Dragons with Astrid, Outcast attack Berk, the things about Drago Bludvist.**

 **This Guest Reviewer was one of my favorite ones who used a name.**

 **Hypernova:** _Geez angel hedge remind me not to get you mad_

 _As for this guest reviewer your kind ain't welcome here stop ruining all the good writers hard work. Either grow up or get out cuz you have no right to disrepect someone you don't know._

 _Sorry angel I had to let off so steam after reading that comment_

 **To this Guest Reviewer:** _I want to thank you so much for wanting to defend my story from that Guest reviewer as much as anything true reviewer and follower of this story. I wish that you had an account so we could be friends because your comment really touched my heart. As for making me mad, yeah that's never good. When I have a temper, you better run for the hills._

 **Reviewers who have been with me since the beginning of this fanfic, I want to thank you all so much.**

 **Inuyashrocks0182 - Thank you so much for your constant support of my favorite and I hope you read my first Inuyasha fanfic that I posted two days ago and tell me what you think of it.**

 **KelseyAlicia - You have been with me since I started this fanfic and have given me new reviewers, supporters and your own wonderful comments. I want to thank you so much for being with me throughout my whole How to train your dragon experience and I'm happy being one of your fellow followers as well.**

 **Heart of the Demons - i want to thank you so much for your constant support and I hope you continue to read this fanfic of mine.**

 **Rangerr77 - you have been with me since the beginning as well and I want you to know that I appreciate you very much for your support and interest in my fanfic**

 **nicfoto5- thank you so much for the support and constant reviews. It has really touched my heart and I hope you continue to follow my stories.**

 **buterflypuss- you have been one of the greatest supporters and reviewers of this fanfic and I want you to how much i appreciate it.**

 **Riverat3- thank you for being here for me during this journey and I'm happy you will still be able to follow my How to train your dragon journey**

 **Guest reviewers: Many of you have been so positive since I started this fanfic and I want you to know that I appreciate those who took the time to review my story(you know who you are)**

 **Keiri Kurosukara- Thank you for your support of this fanfic and I can't tell you how much your reviews have touched my heart and helped me keeping going**

 **Reviewers I haven't named: I want you all to know that I do appreciate your reviews, comments and support of this fanfic. I didn't type your name because my hand feels as if it's about to fall off with all this typing I've been doing for it XD but those of you who have an account and i haven't used it, I still want to thank you. If my hand didn't feel like it was about to fall off because of my typing, i'd keep going**

 **Thats all for now. Next chapter: Wedding preparations and Astrid's continued lesson in Dragonese.**

 **Until then,**

 **Keep on reading**

 **PS: you are all welcome to read my other fanfics as well. I would like some of your support on them as well.**


	21. Chapter 23

**Ok. I know it seems rushed and everything but this is MY story and I do what I want with it. Someone asked me not to talk about comments and such but i think they haven't been on here before or read a lot because I've seen many story writers talk about the terrible comments or whatever. If you have a problem with me writing comments I think are stupid and shouldn't be made then I will say it because freedom of speech where I come from. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Return to Berk and a forgiving announcement(This is chapter 19)**

After the battle against the Dragon Queen, 3 timberjacks, 5 Skrills, 3 Channnelwings, 5 Flightmares, and 8 Thunderdrums flew over to Big Daddy B and bowed down to him to show their loyalty to their Alpha.

Hiccup named a red/blue Timberjack Destiny because it was a girl. He named a male Timberjack that was the same color Hector. He named the last one who was green and male Jeremy.

Hiccup asked Astrid to name the 5 skrills and the 8 Thunderdrums and Fishlegs to name the 3 Channelwings and 5 Flightmares.

Astrid named the five Skrills, Jasmine, Lilac, Joseph(lilac's brother), Luke who happens to be Jasmine's brother, and Timothy. She named the 8 Thunderdrums: Natasha, Jasmine, Denisha, Anabeth, Rose, Richard, Jonaton and Aaron. ( **A/N: you guys know the names but I felt like just doing some of them and let you guys know who named them** )

Fishlegs named the 3 Channelwings: Diamond, Tiffany, and Ben(Diamond's brother), and the 5 Flightmares: Carolyhn, Autumn, Cinamon, Derek(Carolyn's brother), and Damien.

Luckily none of the ships had been set aflame by Red Death. The villagers got back on ship as the riders got back on their dragons and headed back to Berk.

The dragons decided to pull the ships back to Berk and they ended up getting there in under 10 minutes.

Once they reached Berk, Stoick got off the ship and started to go to the middle of the Village.

"VILLAGERS OF BERK! THE DRAGON QUEEN HAS BEEN SLAIN BY MY SON, HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD. HEIR TO DRAGONS AND LEADER OF THE RIDERS OF BERK!" Stoick bellowed out causing the villagers to give a shout of happiness.

Stormfly and Toothless landed on the ground and let their riders off their back. The villagers cheered as Hiccup and Astrid walked towards Stoick with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for helping us even though we were terrible to you, son," Stoick stated softly as he placed his big hand on Hiccup's small shoulders.

"At first...I did this to give my dragon kin freedom, but I also did this for Astrid, Fishlegs, Gobber, Gothi and...you as well dad," Hiccup stated gently.

Stoick's eyes began to tear up and hugged her son close, hopefully not crushing him.

"Thank you son," Stoick said tearfully.

Hiccup pulled back from his father and turned to face his ex-village. Astrid wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her neck and smiled gently at her.

"People of Berk! I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, have declared this war between humans and dragons over. I am the heir of dragons and I will become the heir of Berk once again one day...but for now I will be living with my dragon nest mates along with the Alpha of Dragons for he has much to teach me," Hiccup stated with a powerful voice.

There was silence for a few minutes before the villagers clapped and cheered, knowing they had their heir back.

"He hasn't forgiven all of Berk just yet," Fishlegs suddenly stated as he stood on the right side of Hiccup since Astrid was on the left side.

"Time to make the preparations for this wedding and perhaps he will," Astrid said with a smile.

Hiccup kissed her on the cheek then kissed her on the lips in front of the villagers. The people of Berk clapped their hands and began to make preparations for a wedding between the heir of dragons and Berk with Berk's pride and joy.

* * *

 **Read and Review...don't like then you shouldn't really read.**


	22. Chapter 24

**Sorry that it's been a while since I posted for this fanfic. I've been working on Code Geass R3: The Tainted Kings, Time Travel, Konoha Academy, Dangerous Love and school work all at the same time. I won't be able to work a lot on my fanfics because I've very busy with school work right now and I have 2 weeks left...well 1 and a half weeks really. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter since I have a lot to do for my school and such.**

 **I don't own How to train your dragon whatsoever but you all know that already. Here's the chapter**

* * *

Wedding Preparations: A Hiccstrid Moment

As the villagers of Berk started their preparations for the wedding of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and Astrid Hofferson, the engaged couple were busy relaxing in the cove that Hiccup had found when he was training the Berk Dragon Riders.

Astrid's lesson in dragonese had ended since she had been a very talented student who could now speak the language as fluent as Hiccup and Valka could.

In the cove, Hiccup and Astrid were sitting down while leaning against the wall to see the small cave and the water. Astrid had her head on Hiccup's left shoulder while Hiccup had his notebook out and was sketching the scenery in front of him.

 _::Hiccup,::_ Astrid grunted Dragonese.

 _:Hmm…?::_ Hiccup growled softly in response.

Astrid gently placed her hand on his still moving hand to stop him from his drawing.

Hiccup slowly stopped his almost completed drawing and kissed the top of Astrid's head.

 _::What is it M'lady?::_ Hiccup growled lightly, now that Astrid had his full attention.

 _::I want to visit your dragon nest,::_ Astrid said with a cooing noise.

Hiccup stiffened as his notebook and charcoal pen slid off his lap onto the floor.

"What did you just say?" Hiccup asked in shock, using their normal human language.

Astrid smiled and turned so she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I would like to see the dragons' nest you grew up in when you left Berk," Astrid said again, using the normal language as well.

Hiccup just stared at her then slowly scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, thinking of a good answer to give to his fiancé.

Not getting her answer, Astrid frowned and let go of him. She stood up and walked a bit away from him before turning around with her eyes narrowed in slight anger but mainly upset.

"You don't want me to see your nest," Astrid stated as she clenched her hands into fists, indicating that she was pissed off but also hurt.

Hiccup quickly stood up, forgetting that his notebook and charcoal pen were on the ground and quickly walked closer to Astrid.

"Nonono! You have it all wrong Astrid. I just thought you'd like to see it once Big Daddy B goes back with my nest mates and make it more presentable for you," Hiccup stated with a small smile.

Astrid's expression slowly softened at Hiccup's embarrassing statement, causing her to smile then punch him in the shoulder.

"That's for upsetting me," Astrid said with a glare.

"Ow! Astrid, that still hu-" Hiccup was cut off as his fiancé grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close, pressing her lips against his in a possessively bruising but loving kiss.

Hiccup kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss between them.

Astrid slowly let go of the front of his shirt to wrap her arms around his neck, continuing the kiss with him.

They passionately kissed for a few more minutes before leaning back out of the kiss, panting slightly.

"T-that was for everything else," Hiccup whispered Astrid's next statement with a gentle smile.

Astrid slowly nodded with a dreamy smile on her face from the romantic moment she just had with her fiancée.

"I love you Hiccup," Astrid said gently with love shining in her blue eyes.

"I love you too M'lady," Hiccup said softly with his love for her shining in his green eyes, holding her close to him.

They spent some more time together in the cove before packing their things up and walking back to the village.

Once they had returned to the village, they were turned in separate directions by the villagers for their different opinions on the wedding preparations.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry about the wait but please read and review this chapter.**


	23. Chapter 25(Chapter 20)

**Next chapter is now done ^^**

 **I don't own anything except a few dragons maybe XD**

 **Nah i'm kidding**

* * *

Chapter 20: Wedding

 **Four days before the wedding**

During the times they spent apart, Hiccup had gathered scales from both Toothless and Stormfly as well as sapphires and gold to make for the rings. He dug up the Haddock family's ancestral sword, got ring molds made of Big B's ice and a Nadder spine to use for Astrid's ring.

Gobber had given him the use of his forge and thankfully he got everything out and ready for Hiccup's use.

Hiccup got Toothless inside the forge and had him light the hearth. He grabbed two kinds of heat resistance bowls and filled one with Toothless' black nightfury scales and the other with Stormfly's scales and one of her smallest spines. He used the tongs to place them into the hearth for melting.

While the scales melted down, Hiccup began to sharpen and shine the Haddock ancestral sword to give to Astrid so she could hold it for their children.

It took him only a few minutes to get the ancestral looking like it did in the past. He grabbed the tongs and took out the melted down nightfury scales and nadder scales. He took out the two ring molds and placed the melted liquid of dragon scales down before he melted down some gold in the hearth. He used the tongs and poured the black nightfury scales into one ring mold then poured the melted down nadder scales into the second one.

He began to melt down some gold as well and added them into the two ring molds. Toothless had gone back outside to lay down as Hiccup began to work on the rings for him and Astrid. It took him no less to make the two rings that will fit him and Astrid before he closed down the forge and went back home with Toothless.

 _::Astrid will love the ring, brother,::_ Toothless crooned softly to Hiccup, since they see one another as best friends and brothers.

 _::I really hope so, bud,::_ Hiccup growled gently.

While Hiccup and Toothless walked home, they were spotted b Astrid who ran over to them with a smile on her face.

 _::Hiccup, Toothless!::_ Astrid screeched happily, causing Hiccup and Toothless to turn towards her.

 _::Hello, M'lady,::_ Hiccup grunted as he opened his arms and Astrid jumped into them happily.

Hiccup gently twirled her around in his arms and hugged her close with a smile.

"I missed hanging out, they've been doing so much for the wedding," Astrid said in their normal language.

"It's in four days M'lady," Hiccup stated with a grin.

Astrid leaned up slightly to press her lips against Hiccup's, kissing him happily. Hiccup gently returned the kiss as some of the villagers did cat-calls and wolf whistles.

The two broke apart and smiled at one another.

"See you on Friggs' Day then Astrid," Hiccup whispered softly, causing Astrid to nod and smile.

 **Wedding Day**

For the past three days, Hiccup had been in the forge making the finishing touches to the rings, the sword and some of Astrid's gifts. Gobber even looked at what Hiccup did and told him he did a great job.

Now it was the time of the wedding and a new house near the chief's house had been built. Hiccup and Astrid were sent to their separate baths and were put in their wedding outfits.

Hiccup wore a white tunic with black leggings and a black vest.

Astrid wore a white dress that had the back somewhat showing.

The wedding, of course, was held in the Great Hall. The Dragons were able to watch from the open places they made for them.

When they saw one another, they were speechless for lack of better terms.

They exchanged swords in front of Gothi and Stoick. Hiccup gave Astrid his ancestral sword for her to give their son one day. She held in in the correct way to hopefully please their wedding and the gods. Hiccup was given Asvaldr's most prized sword that bore the Hofferson crest.

Gobber brought the rings to them and Astrid placed the nightfury ring on Hiccup's ring finger as Hiccup placed her ring on hers. This caused a bit of tension since Hiccup was going out of the traditional way.

They said their vows

Hiccup's vow: Astrid Hofferson, I have loved you since I first saw you. I knew you were the most beautiful girl on this island and I wanted to get you to notice me terribly. (Astrid and some of the audience started to cry) You are the most important person to me because I may be the chief's son and the heir of both Berk and Dragons but you have always kept me going. I love you so much my heart ached even when I was away from Berk. You are my mate and I swear, by the blessing of the gods, to protect you, to be by your side, to be your partner and to be your life.

Astrid's vow: Hiccup, I'm not the greatest at being a romantic type of girl. I never thought that you would show me some of the most beautiful things about not only myself but the dragons you've claimed as family. I had never been there for you when we were kids but I want to be there for you now. You are the love of my life and I swear, by the gods' blessings, to be your equal.

At the end of the wedding ceremony, Hiccup and Astrid ran to where the feast was. They audience laughing and watched them. Hiccup took Astrid's hand and led her towards the Mead Hall.

They walked towards their table where Hiccup placed a hammer on Astrid's lap and they shared honey-based ale. They watched as Vikings danced and got drunk.

Hiccup gently picked Astrid up and carried her bridal style to their new home.

They walked into the house and up to their bedroom.

 **Start of Lemon**

Hiccup placed Astrid down and slowly they undressed one another.

Hiccup slowly kissed down Astrid's naked body as if he was worshipping the gods for bringing her into his life. He slowly spread her legs apart and smiled at the small patch of blond hair.

"I'm going to lick you now Astrid," Hiccup said huskily as he slowly parted her pussy lips and slowly licked her to get her nice and wet.

Astrid whimpered and moaned as Hiccup continued to slow licking and sucking torture on her center.

He leaned back and gently got onto his knees, happy that she was ready for him.

"Ready?"

Astrid nodded her head as Hiccup slowly eased his dick into her wet pussy. Astrid hissed in pain and Hiccup stopped to get her to adjust.

Once she was ready, Astrid nodded and Hiccup thrusted into her softly.

They slowly set a rhythm, it went from slow and unexperienced to fast and in tuned as Hiccup rammed his dick into Astrid's pussy. They called each other's names in moans, grunts and whimpers.

Hiccup gently grasped Astrid's breasts and loved how they fit snuggly in his hands as he massages her breasts as his thrusts became frantic.

"Hiccup…i-I'm gonna…"

"T-Together…"

Hiccup and Astrid's ride of bliss continued to build before in burst into stars in their eyes. Astrid cried out Hiccup's name in pleasure and bliss as she cummed. Hiccup groaned in pleasure and cummed deeply into Astrid, his seed entering her womb.

They panted as Hiccup slid out of her and collapsed beside her, covering them with their blanket and holding one another.

 **End of Lemon(sorry for shortness but I don't always go deep into this when I don't feel like it)**

 **In Valhalla(don't know how to spell this to be honest)**

The gods of the Vikings smiled and blessed their union.

"Hiccup and Astrid will have a daughter with great beauty and the heart of a dragon," Freya said softly.

"Their son will be of intelligence and the heart of a warrior," Friggs said happily.

"Hiccup will have the strength to overcome his enemies along with his brother Toothless the Nightfury," Odin said.

Each god and goddess gave their blessing to the couple, even Loki gave them a good gift despite what he is.

 **On Berk**

Hiccup and Astrid held on another as they slept with Dragons guarding their house protectively.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review**


	24. Chapter 28(Chapter 21)

**Hey guys, sorry that this hasn't been updated in a long time. I couldn't figure out what to do for this chapter so I made a short and sweet chapter between Hiccup and Astrid. If you all see it as rushed, remember that many stories always rushed. If there's contradictions in any of my stories, then that means it was probably either a mistake or put there for a fun reason. Well hope you enjoy the loving moment. If you guys have any ideas on what should be the next chapter, either pm or e-mail me through msn. (angelthahedgehog hotmail . com) without spaces and the () of course.**

* * *

Chapter 21:A Beautiful moment between Astrid and Hiccup

A brightness shined in the windows of the Haddock Household the day after the wedding. Hiccup was laying beside his beautiful new wife, Astrid Hofferson Haddock. Living with only dragons and his mother for the main part of his life since he had left Berk had taught Hiccup to be an early riser.

Hiccup was laying down on his left side and gently lifted his right hand, slowly touching Astrid's cheek gently with a soft serene smile on his face. He lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder, letting it gently caress her skin. Astrid's face scrunched up as her nude body cuddled closer for her husband's warmth.

As the heat and smell of fire, smoke and Hiccup was sensed by Astrid, her face relaxed and she sighed as his warmth caressed her body.

Hiccup chuckled softly and began to place gentle kisses on her forehead, cheek, and nose while holding her close to him.

"How long have you been awake?" a tired feminine voice asked in a whisper.

"For the past hour or so M'lady," Hiccup said softly.

Astrid slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with a surprise expression.

"You didn't wake me up. I could have cooked for you or something," Astrid stated with a light glare.

Hiccup smiled as he looked into the ocean blue eyes of his Astrid.

"We're staying in bed today unless you want to have another round since we only had one last night," Hiccup stated with a playful smile.

Astrid blushed deeply, still not use to Hiccup's boldness at some matters.

"Hiccup," Astrid mumbled in embarrassment.

"What?" Hiccup asked with a playful smirk.

Astrid lightly hit his shoulder and pouted.

::Milday I love you...you are the mother of my children and the love of my life,:: Hiccup growled softly.

Astrid looked at him and pressed her lips against his in a loving kiss.

Hiccup held Astrid close to him, kissing her back softly. Outside, the dragons were smiling because their prince has found his mate and seems really happy. Toothless stood on top of the Haddock house along with the other Night Furies, who were just as protective as their prince as his dragon brother.

Inside, Hiccup and Astrid made gentle love with one another, kissing as deeply and passionate as their love for one another continued to grow and slowly form new lives.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review. Remember everything so far as been improvised as I go along X3.**


	25. Note to readers

Hi Everyone!

This story will be going on a hiatus until I get some really good inspiration to continue it. I'm not giving up on it just don't have anything inspiring for the next chapter nor do I know what to write. A lot of people asked me to bring in the heirs and chiefs of other tribes and I started out that way but this story needs assistance. Note me or whatever if you want to help me out!

Thank you~

Angelp


	26. Ending

After a lot of comments, I will end the story at where it is and then add a sequel to it where Drago, new dragons and hopefully the children of Astrid and Hiccup will be added. It will be a while till I do so though. I am really busy with my adopted Code Geass story, helping someone else with their story, and writing my Yandere fanfic so it may take some time. If you want to beta-read it or help me out, please PM me.


End file.
